Of Friends and Enemies
by OfFriendsAndFoes
Summary: Cursed Killian AU. Killian chooses to let the curse take him. It's his best chance at revenge, kill the Crocodile while it's defenceless. What he didn't account for was... well the people that he'd be cursed with. His choice to let the curse take him has changed everything, his revenge, his family, and... the chance for love after Milah.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue for the story, trust me other chapters will be longer than this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time at all.**

 **And to remind everyone, this is going to be pretty close to canon season one of the show and than divert into it's own storyline a little bit more after the curse breaks.**

 **Thank you, please review.**

 **and have a wonderful time reading!**

Killian Jones often wondered why he was doing what he was doing. Did the end really justify the means? He had allied himself with the Evil Queen and now with the Queen of Hearts, betraying the first to help the second. Both women were treacherous. If Liam could see him now… But he didn't think of Liam. He couldn't. If he did, than the guilt would consume him and he knew he couldn't let that happen. If he did, then he knew he wouldn't have the stomach to do what needed to be done. Anyway, what Cora offered was too tempting to pass up. A chance to finally end the Dark One. Have his revenge. Problem was that he would be here, in the Enchanted Forest, while the Dark One sat comfortably in the realm without magic. And he knew too well how hard it was to travel between realms and there was no way he would go to Pan for any form of help. So he was stuck.

"Captain," Cora appeared behind him, her mere presences sent shivers down his spine, and not the ones he preferred, "You look conflicted."

"It's just you promise my revenge, yet I'll be stuck here," Killian turned to her, "Waiting."

"You'd think a man who waited two hundred years, could wait twenty-eight more," Cora dismissed, clearly disinterested in the matter.

"No, I'm fine with another twenty-eight years, I'm talking about a missed opportunity," This seemed to peak her interest and Killian gave her a sly smile.

"Of what opportunity do you speak of, dear Captain?" Cora asked.

"Well, I've been thinking," Killian said, "A window of opportunity presents itself once the curse does break, as you said, you have no doubt that the Dark One will bring magic to the realm as soon as possible. Why not strike him while he is weak? Powerless?"

"You do realize what you are suggesting, Captain?" Cora asked, "You would be cursed, cursed to live another life."

"I have risked far worse on my quest for revenge," Killian simply replied, "And besides, you'll need someone on the inside when you do find a way over to the realm to show you around, who knows exactly how to navigate this new realm."

"Well I do suppose it will be useful to have insight to how my daughter will be fairing," Cora thought for a moment, Killian could practically see the idea forming in her mind. It both frightened and intrigued him at the same time. He couldn't trust this woman, wouldn't on any other day but today was different and he was relying on her. "You'll need to be prepared for when you do go over in the curse," And with a wave of her hand, blue magic engulfed him, "A gift dear Captain, one you may thank me for when this is all over."

Killian didn't ask what exactly what that meant, it was better if he didn't know, so he simply nodded at her. Off in the horizon, Regina's curse was ripping through the land, rolling in clouds of purple grey mists sparking with blots of green lightening flickering. "Your daughter? Wouldn't it have been easier to reconcile with her before her curse destroys the land?"

"Regina doesn't need me- not now," Cora replied, "Not when she thinks she's about to win. But I still have a place in her heart. The saviour will come. And she'll break the curse."

"Aye," Killian nodded, turning to Cora, "So I guess I'll see again in twenty-eight years."

"You won't even notice," Cora said, keeping her staff close, idly looking off into the distance, "You'll have no concept of time in this new land. But, when the curse ends, out quest will resume. And when it does, Regina truly have lost everything, and then she'll need me. That gift I have you, will come to be useful then and you'll get your revenge. And me, I'll… help her pick up the pieces."

Killian took a few steps back from Cora, watching as the woman slammed her staff into the ground and a burst of magic surged from it. A beam of pure white light shot from the staff and formed a dome to appear over her and the land, Killian only being a few steps outside of it.

Well, there was no going back now. "So, I guess this is farewell then."

"Only for now, dear Captain," Cora had a smile that Killian was unable to read upon her lips, "Only for now."

And with that the smoke engulfed him and his world went black.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as you can tell, it's mainly going to be focusing on Killian so if that isn't your thing then I'd advise you not to read, however, if you want to try something new...**

 **Please review, favourite and follow. It really helps me out a lot and don't forget to throw suggestions my way!**


	2. Just Another Day

**Wow, I didn't expect to get such a great reception on the prologue! Thank you all so much for the kind words to have all sent my way. I just want to say thank you to all the guest reviewers who I can't PM personally. You all made my day. To all those who favourited and followed as well! You are all angels.**

 **Also, since I am including Ruby and Granny a lot more in this story, I wanted to know who you would like to see Ruby with in this story. Would it be easier for you guys to review and message me or should I do up a poll and you guys suggest ships? It's all up to you. But I should remind you this is a Captain Swan story so Ruby and Killian's relationship is strictly platonic and they have more of a brother/sister relationship more than anything else.**

 **Again, somewhat short but they will get longer because after these few chapters, I will be writing from the canon storyline more often than not but f course there will be differences in this story as you will find out in this chapter.**

 **I also want to know what you think of a new furry character I added in...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters involved with it.**

 **Thank you and please enjoy.**

The darkness was something unique. The feeling of everything and nothing at the same time. The tingling sensation that tickled his fingertips which urged him to move but the weight that forced him down kept him immobilized. And then Killian remembered what the sensation was. Drowning. It was like he was drowning. He didn't want to relent to this darkness but the agony of it seemed too overwhelming. A part of him knew what was happening. The curse was taking him, but he never imagined the process. He'd never experienced a curse before. Killian was desperate to give in but his instincts wouldn't let him, he felt like he was fighting an endless battle until his body was on the verge of losing consciousness. That's when he felt them slipping away. His memories. Mother… Liam… Milah… even his father. They were all leaving him. It seemed ridiculous that at that point he was remembering the most insignificant things in his life. The song his mother would sing to lull him to sleep. Being annoyed at Liam whenever he would ruffle his hair. Milah's little habit of mouthing out everything that she read. Father's last words to him as a lad before he sold him and Liam into servitude, ' _What kind of man do you want to be'… He wanted- wants to be a good man._

He couldn't hold it off any longer, a long spasmodic breath, dragging in the darkness around him. It felt like it was wrapping itself inside of him, suffocating him from the inside out and with that the curse finally took its hold of Captain Hook and filled him with someone else.

Killian gasped for breath when he woke that morning, grapping his throat feebly with his hand to reassure himself no invisible force had wrapped itself around his throat. He slowly relaxed, remembering it was merely just a dream, one that he always seemed to have that left him gasping in the morning from the feeling of drowning. It was one of the reason that he feared going down to the docks, water seemed to conjure the strangest of emotions. Fear. Hatred. Self-loathing…

Killian had pressed the snooze button three times already on his alarm, as he did every single morning. 23rd of October, 1989. For some reason that date seemed important but he couldn't quite figure out way. As Killian was just slipping back into a peaceful slumber when he felt a soft tickle paw at his face. He groaned turning over in an attempt to get away but a few fateful seconds the tapping returned.

Killian grumbled, "Go away, Figaro."

"Boy, you better listen to that cat and get your ass out of bed," Killian rolled over and groaned with annoyance, covering his head with a pillow. However, that didn't stop Figaro from nudging him repeatedly until he had somehow been moved to the edge of the bed and was close to finding himself on the floor.

Killian lazily pulled himself out of bed, turning to glare at the tuxedo cat, who had now curled up where Killian's head once rested. "You're the devil, you know that?" The cat only gave him a slow blink before purring and nestling deep into the pillow. Although Killian knew the cat wouldn't fall asleep and would soon follow him down to Granny's Diner.

Killian gave, despite his words, a little chuckle before groaning again and turning to look at the time. 8:00 a.m. He should properly get out of bed before Granny decided to take more drastic measures and call Ruby to get his lazy ass motivated. He really didn't want to get a rude awakening from Ruby. He sighed, straightening up his sheets. He never really got cold at night. He supposed he liked the sea breeze that would gently blow in through the window at night, it was a familiar feeling. A feeling that reminded him of… home. Which was odd because at the same time he couldn't bring himself to walk down to the ocean. Some days Killian would wake up knowing, just knowing that something was wrong. This place wasn't right, his life wasn't right. But Killian shook those thoughts away. He had an alright life after all. He had Granny, Ruby and even Figaro was something of a family member to him. He worked down at the library and he had more friends than he could count. So why question it?

Killian finally pulled himself together long enough to get dressed. He had to get down and open the library in an hour, not that many or actually anyone actually go but it was always nice to have Henry come along every afternoon. That boy was something different. Different in a sense that he believed in something greater than most people do. Stepping out into the kitchen, a delectable smell infiltrated his senses. Specially made pancakes. Oh how he loved Granny. She always know that special way to make them topped with peanut butter and bananas. He still, however, stopped by Granny's to get his morning coffee with Figaro closely following behind.

Quickly running into Granny's Diner, he grabbed his morning coffee, a kiss on the cheek from Ruby and a slap on the back on the head from Granny. _Man, that woman was going to give me brain damage._ He walked outside, taking a turn down the street. He heard Granny and Ruby start to bicker behind him, it was always like that in the mornings, those two just couldn't seem to get on.

He looked that was when he saw her. Madam Mayor. Although Killian hated the woman, always feeling as though something wasn't quite right with her, he never outright confronted her, simply choosing to let his dislike for the woman subtly but the woman was no fool. She knew Killian, and half the town despised her, Killian could just tolerate her more than anything else. After all she had taken ownership of the library from Mr Gold and saved Killian being hunted down every week for Mr Gold's inspections. Every time Killian saw Mr Gold, he was filled with an unrecognizable rage. Killian despised him with a passion and vice versa. So Killian picked the better of two evils. He wasn't quite sure why the Mayor had taken ownership of the library but he didn't ask questions on the matter. Settling with it was better than having her change her mind.

"Morning, Madam Mayor," There was a flash across Regina's face of something that Killian couldn't place. She had a smile plastered across her face, she looked eerily happy for a woman who pleasured in causing misery in others and that smile didn't look right on the woman.

"Good morning, Capta- Mr Jones," Regina replied, her voice matching her smile. However, when Regina looked down at Figaro, the cat coiled around Killian's leg and hissed.

"Temper this one," Killian joked, although he couldn't blame Figaro. The woman was hard to be around and if Killian could do the same, he would.

Killian crossed the street, reaching into his pocket to produce a set of keys specially crafted and unlocked the library door. Killian turned, however, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye and the feeling of being watched sank onto him. This was a feeling he felt every morning, one he had grown accustomed to feeling but it still but him off, on edge. And he knew who it was every morning.

Mr Gold. Something about that man in particular made Killian's blood boil. And every morning Mr Gold gave him a glare and a sinister, tight lipped smile. Killian shook his head. That man was something more sinister than Regina. Regina was confrontational, well most of the times anyway, but Mr Gold was like a snake that, if he went unnoticed, he would coil around you and kill you without a second thought. He had nearly all the town on a leash. But that wouldn't be forever. All he knew was that Mr Gold would get his own someday and he personally wanted to be there when he did.

Killian for the rest of the day, spent much of his time in the library, pouring himself over the untouched books, with Figaro curled on top of the desk with a blanket that Killian had provided for him. Later in life, in the afternoons, Henry would stop by before he had to return home and for an hour they would bond. Killian telling the lad outrageous stories of adventurous pirates, then the lad would take a few books home for reading. Figaro absolutely adored the lad, always choosing to be particularly friendly whenever he came around and seeing Henry off every time he left. Killian would then lock up the library and return home to Granny's. It was just another day in Storybrooke, Maine, for Killian Jones.

Each year was much the same, with the added addition of Henry later on, for twenty-eight years would be much the same for Killian Jones, as it was for everyone else. Every morning he would look at Mr Gold with sheer hatred for the man before shaking it off and continuing on with his day. And then there came one night. This was a very special night, as on this night a little boy named Henry pursued his birth mother which led him to Boston. He returned that very same night to Storybrooke with a very special woman. One who Captain Hook was told about. This woman was called Emma Swan and she was the Saviour.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little shot into Killian's cursed life. If you have any questions, please send them my way.**

 **Please don't forget to review, favourite, and follow. It really helps me out and brightens my day!**

 **Thank you all so much, and until next time...**


	3. A Wish Come True

**A little bit of a wait from the last chapter but I had writer's block about a certain aspect of this story which I think you will all like. I'm figuring out now how different this story will actually be from the canon storyline with Killian in town but as I know, this story will not diverge too much from canon storyline until we hit season two, juts tiny scene changes and my own twists for the story.**

 **And as for the Ruby/? ship, I have figured out who she is going to be with but that is going to be a surprise for all you guys and I certainly hope you will like it.**

 **We now introduce Emma into the storyline, along with little Henry.**

 **Once again, I am overwhelmed by all those reviews, favourites and follows for this story, it really gets me eager to move forward with this story. I applaud all of you to continue with the support and share what you actually think, even if it's a one word review or five paragraphs long. It always means the world to me when I see them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters that are involved with it.**

 **Thank you all. Please enjoy the update and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

Honestly? Emma couldn't count how many assholes she'd met in her lifetime. It was too many then a person deserved to ever meet. She arranged a dinner that night with one. Ryan had flipped the table as soon as he realised that they weren't exactly on a nice little dinner date. Typical. Emma calmly got up and followed him out of the restaurant. After all, she wasn't stupid enough to run in stilettos. Emma walked up the Ryan's car, which was failing to actually move. It was turning out to be her lucky day.

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money," Ryan begged. Emma's lie detector didn't need to go off for her to tell that he wasn't a very good liar.

"No you don't," Emma shook her head, she almost found his attempt funny if not pitiful, "And if you did you should give it to your wife and take care of your family."

"The hell do you know about family, huh?" Ryan shot back at her, clearly giving up his façade.

Emma paused for a split second. Nothing. Furrowing her eyebrow, Emma let the words sink in. What do I know about family? She slammed his head into the steering wheel before softly saying, "Nothing."

Emma Swan returned to her apartment. She not only felt physically exhausted but emotionally exhausted as well. Her whole body ached with the need to collapse from the day she just had. Kicking off those painful stiletto heels, slightly stumbling as she did so. Having to rely on the wall for support, she moved down the hallway. She couldn't wait to just sit down and let herself unwind, forget about a certain sour subject that she had once again been reminded of. Especially today. Why did he have to bring it up today? What the hell did she know about family anyway? It's not that she was ever given the chance to have a nice family, heck her parents must have taken one look at her and decided that even then they didn't want anything to do with her and dumped her on the side of the frickin' road. How loved she felt. Did they even think about her now she wondered? Did her mother wake up some mornings and think about her? Did her father ever feel the longing of having a little girl to run around after?

She set her little box that she had picked up on the way home down on the kitchen counter, opening it to show a little gourmet cupcake. She decided she deserved to indulge herself, even if it was just a fancy little cupcake. After all, if she wasn't going to celebrate her birthday than who would?

She grabbed out a single star-shaped candle, placing it in the gourmet cupcake and lighting it, "Another banner year," Emma whispers sarcastically to herself. Birthdays were always both a sad and happy occasion for her. She wanted to remind herself of how far she had gotten just by herself. She didn't know where her life was going or what she was looking forward to in life. Just going through the motions she supposed.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emma makes a wish. A wish she had made ever since the first time she had been rejected by a foster family. She wished that she wouldn't spend another birthday all by herself, that she would have someone in her life. And she blew out the candle. Here's to the 28th year being just as exciting as the 27th.

Not moments later did her apartment's doorbell rang. It was a shock to Emma. Who could possibly want to visit her? The only reason she could think of for someone to have a reason for visiting was for her birthday. No one that she knew of knew it was her birthday, even so it didn't matter. She didn't ever talk to her neighbours and the closest friend as of late had been her goldfish Bubbles. I know, I know but Emma was never the one for originality, it was the only name that she could think of at the time. And Bubbles had kicked the bucket last week.

So Emma got up and walked over to the front door. She didn't know what to expect but when she opened the door she was slightly confused. Who the hell… then she looked down. Now she got to rephrase the end of her incomplete monologue. Who the hell is this kid? "Uh… can I help you?"

The kid was a young boy, most likely ten or so she guessed, had a brown mop for hair, a cute baby face with big brown hazel eyes. She had to admit, he was the poster child of innocence but something was telling her that he could be as mischievous as the devil himself.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Emma asked the kid. How'd this kid know my name? Is he one of the neighbour's kids that they sent over? No, couldn't be, she'd never seen a kid running around and she was pretty sure that Mr and Mrs Stewart wouldn't be able to stand having a kid.

"My name's Henry," The kid even had an innocent voice to go along with the innocent look he was sporting. This kid- Henry, could really grow on you if you let him. Henry gave her a huge smile, "I'm your son."

Emma looked at him, her eyes widening at him. He would be around the age… No, Emma stopped herself, don't buy the crap this kid's selling, it's impossible, it was a closed adoption. There was no way this kid would even know who she is.

Henry seemed to notice that Emma was in a shocked state and immediately took advantage of it. He slipped under Emma's arm and casually walked into her apartment.

Emma shook her head, snapping herself out of it, "Whoa, hey, kid!" Emma blinked at him. Who the hell did this kid think he is? Oh right… Her son. She ignored the thought of, even though something was telling her it was true, that was kid was telling the truth. "Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

The kid, Henry, turned to her, "Ten years ago," There was something in Henry's tone, and the way he said it that made Emma think that this kid was more than certain about what he was saying. That just saying those words together was proof enough for her to be able to trust him and Emma found something in herself that was starting to believe it. Which she shouldn't, she's only just met this kid. "Did you give up a baby for adoption?" Henry paused for a moment, leaving Emma a minute to think over what he was saying and for that she was grateful, "That was me."

Emma needed a minute, she needed to compose herself. If she didn't, she felt like she was going to suffocate if she stayed in the same room for any longer. This was becoming too much to take in at once. "Give me a minute," Emma made a quick escape to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She braced herself against the sink bench, taking in nice deep breaths as she did so. Her mind was reeling, spinning, with all these chaotic thoughts. If she didn't calm down at this rate, she knew she would be close to passing out.

No, no, no. How was this even possible? It was ten years ago, why was this happening now? She thought it was all behind her but now this? Why did he even come? 'Because he wants to know who his real parents are?' Whispered a little voice in the back of her head through the avalanche of thoughts that were cascading through her. Because it's what every kid whose been given up for adoption wants to do. Thinks about doing all the time when they sit up in bed all alone at night. It's what she would do if she could actually bring herself to do it. If she hadn't been abandoned on the side of the road. And that was when she was able to clear her thoughts out. The entire time that the kid, Henry, was talking, she didn't once detect a lie. Not once. And her superpower has never failed her. So why was she doubting it now?

"Hey, you have any juice?" Henry asked her through the door, snapping her out of it. It sounded as though he was rummaging through her fridge now, "Never mind, found some."

Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Henry had situated himself on one of her bar stools and had started to drink the juice she had only recently brought. He seemed to almost mould perfectly in, not being bothered by the fact that he was in a stranger's house. Although to him she might not seem like a stranger. Emma gave him a quick once over, just to confirm her suspicion. She saw it now. She didn't see it at first but now that she knew, she couldn't deny it. Even though Henry didn't seem to take on after her, he did seem to take after him. He had the same brown hair, although Henry's seemed a little more darker than his was. He had the dark hazel eyes and maybe, just maybe, the very same sly, goofy grin was a genetic thing because every time that Henry smiled at her, she felt a pang stab right through her heart. It almost pained Emma to continue looking at Henry but Emma knew that Henry wouldn't hurt her the way he did, something about Henry told Emma, that unlike his father, Henry wouldn't abandoned her when things got tough. Henry searched her out. Henry had found her against all odds, which was more than he ever did. He left.

"You know, we should probably get going," Henry said rather matter-of-factly. What? Emma thought. Was she missing something here?

"Going where?" Emma asked him, curious and confused.

"I want you to come home with me," Henry told her hopefully. The same thing sparking in his eyes. He has to be joking. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, in a disbelieving manner. Well maybe he did get something from her, Emma thought. But why did it have to be her stubbornness? She narrowed her eyes. If he was willing to play, then she would to.

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops," Emma threaten, making her way across the room, reaching for the phone. She wasn't really going to call the cops but he didn't know that.

And almost without hesitation, Henry replies, "And I'll tell them you kidnapped me." This kid was good. It's almost like he knew exactly what she would have done if she was in his position. He may look like his father but she almost felt pride that, personality wise, he took after her. Emma thought for a moment, she wanted to help this kid, reach out to him and finally be a mother that Henry thinks that she is. Her mind, however, knew from experience what happened when she leaves her heart out in the open. It gets crushed by the people she cares about the most. Because that's what people do. They leave and she was left picking up the pieces of her broken heart. She didn't want that to happen to her again. That's why she had walls, that's why she built them up so high that no one could get in. But she also didn't want it to happen to Henry. She didn't want him to have these high expectation of her, only to be let down by her.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," Emma slowly put down the phone, relenting to Henry, for now at least.

Henry nodded, "Yep." Emma almost laughed, she could definitely she herself in this kid. And now she could start to see how annoying that might be.

"You're not going to do that," This kid was smart but hopefully like any other kid, he would back down as soon as reality hits them and besides she knew he wouldn't tell the cops she kidnapped him.

"Try me," Henry challenged her, not willing to be the first one to back down yet in this little battle they were having.

Her lie detector went off then and she knew she had him. This kid wouldn't tell the police that she kidnapped him, he was a good kid after all and wouldn't risk it. He wanted her more. He just wanted her to go home with him. Emma's heart softened at the thought of it. Going home. With this kid. With a kid that might actually be hers. But she couldn't just let that crumble down her walls, not just yet.

"You're pretty good," Emma said, but her tone suggested that she had caught him out, and by the look on his face, he knew that too. "But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm good at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are."

Henry's face soon dropped at this new revelation and Emma soon saw new desperation break though on the kid's face along with sadness. Emma felt sorry for being the one to make Henry look that way. He seemed like any lost kid that she had seen before, and she had seen many. "Wait," Henry paused, swallowing, "Please, don't call the cops," Henry begged her, "Please come home with me."

Those big brown eyes stared at her, and Emma soon gave into him. She wished that could just send the kid home. It would be so much easier than getting involved but maybe a part of her wanted to get involved. "Where's home."

"Storybrooke, Maine," Henry suddenly perked up at her sudden change. His voice quickly becoming excited at the idea that she was actually coming home with him. Maybe he thought that she would be staying. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but she couldn't just let the kid wandered around Boston alone, he was somewhat her responsibility now.

He was joking right? Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "Storybrooke?" Storybrooke? Really? Does anyone actually buy that cheesy name? Who the hell calls a town Storybrooke and expect people to not laugh at it? Maybe it was like one of those tourist destination town. Were there Disney characters running around just like in Disneyland?

Henry nodded at Emma, making a noise of agreement to confirm that, yes, the town he lived in was indeed called Storybrooke. He obviously didn't see how ridiculous it sounded.

"Alright, then," Emma said, "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Killian Jones was sitting in the library on the reception desk, letting his legs hang limply over the edge as he idly stroked Figaro. What concerned him, however, was that Henry normally showed up at around four and it was 5:30 p.m. now. He commonly closed the library earlier on Sundays but there was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something that was telling him to stay late. So he stayed, as a wave of home-sickness washed over him and settled in the pit of his stomach. Figaro noticed Killian's unrest and quickly made to comfort him, laying now in his lap. Although Killian did not go down to the docks. He loved to pour over books that told of tales on the ocean. Pirate lore was somewhat of his favourite. Although, every now and then he felt personally connected with the stories and there was one book in particular that drew him closer yet he didn't dare touch it for some reason. It was old, leather bound, and dusted, pages stuck out unevenly and curled with age. It was on the Brethren of the Coast, mainly on their code. Other books in the library spoke of them, of the Pirate Lords but nothing too detailed and Killian for some reason never touched that tattered book. But mulling over books did nothing to ease him. Tonight felt different however. It was a different kind of home-sickness. Killian half blamed it on his worry for Henry, the other half he couldn't figure out. It was a bundle of nerves, anticipation making waves through his body every time he breathed. He had had that same feeling all throughout the day and now his whole body felt light, like he wasn't even there. His nerves had become numb with anticipation. It was a sense that something was coming. That something was about to change but he just didn't know what it was. But he didn't know why it was making him feel this way and it was very odd for him. Was more odd, was that whenever Killian thought about it, about someone new coming to town, he couldn't remember it ever happening. No one ever came to this boring little town and that also struck him as weird. This was a nice little town, surely it was be a nice little getaway spot for tourists.

He felt so weird that he had even refused drinks with Leroy, Smee, Will, and Anne that night. When he knocked off, he went straight to the Rabbit Hole for a few drinks. They had invited him out for drinks at the Rabbit Hole that night, it was somewhat their weekend get together but Killian refused, saying he wasn't feeling up for spending a whole night listening to a drunk Leroy ramble on. Smee, Will and Leroy had made a comment about how he was getting old and that they should start getting him to use his senior citizen discount to buy them their drinks now. Anne and Killian merely laughed at this but didn't make any further comments. Anne was a hardy lass, fiery with a courageous temper but a dear old friend of Killian's. He felt like he had known her for two lifetimes over. He couldn't exactly remember when or how they had even met and became friends, they just always were and maybe that was enough.

Killian was startled when the library door opened, now today was getting really weird. Killian looked up to find Graham in almost a fluster, Killian was about to make a comment but when he looked at Graham's face a sense of seriousness took over him. He knew then that something was very wrong. Killian and Graham got along well. Extremely well in fact. They were childhood friends. There was always banter between the two, however, when Killian looked at Graham as he had walked into the library there was no light heartiness on Graham's face and that was how Killian knew something was seriously wrong. Graham was always the optimist in the group. Killian was going to ask exactly what had happened but Graham had beaten him to it.

"Have you seen, Henry?" Graham asked, glancing around the library expecting to find Henry probably tucked away in some corner. It had happened before. Whenever Madam Mayor had been particularly hard on Henry that week, the library had become Henry's safe refuge. Figaro looked up, sensing the shift in the atmosphere and reading Killian, moved himself off of his lap to allow Killian to jump off the reception desk and walk over to Graham.

"Haven't seen him this afternoon, why?" Killian's voice was laced with concern, it had happened before when Henry had gone to the library but Killian knew Henry wasn't here and Graham had never looked this serious.

Killian sorted through all the possible places Henry could have gone off to. Although Killian didn't particularly like helping the town mayor, especially since Regina Mills was said mayor, mainly when it was telling them where Henry was. That she-beast was the embodiment of Satan if he ever saw one but he didn't exactly say that to Graham in those particular words but he did make his distaste for the woman well known. At first he could handle being a respectable citizen towards the Mayor but over the years as he saw what she was doing to Henry and that all quickly changed.

Henry had escaped one time to the junkyard, which was owned by Amy and Mark. Both were lovely people but Killian had warned Henry about going there afterwards. Especially since their neighbour was Thelia, who in Killian's personal opinion was a greedy, self-obsessed hag. But Henry only went there because of Thelia's daughter, Vanna.

Killian had then scratched behind his ear, Henry mentioned that it was somewhat of a nervous tic of his. He cared for the lad greatly. Henry was the Mayor's young lad, adopted, and he was smart lad, more aware than some would think. Killian thinks that's the reason he doesn't socialize with other children his own age and much prefers the company of other adults. Which was strange at first, because what kid prefers the company of adults to children. Henry sees things that most people tend to ignore. Killian made sure to visit the young lad whenever he could, although it wasn't easy with Regina hovering over the boy all the time and giving Killian a glare of distrust. He remembered the first time Henry trusted him enough to allow Killian to his 'castle' and tell him about everything. When Henry told him everything, the curse, them being frozen in time, he felt a pang of… familiarity strike him, something important that he should remember but he couldn't. Killian was more inclined to read that tattered book in the library then, feeling as though it called for him. When Killian asked Henry why he had trusted him enough with that information, Henry said he was different, that he felt as though he could trust Killian with this information. From that moment Henry and Killian had formed a special bond with each other, a friendship that had been made strong with trust and Henry started visiting Killian more frequently.

Killian looked at Graham, Graham's face wasn't light and easy as it normally was. Killian's stomach started to knot and his thoughts went to Henry. "What's happened, Graham?" But Killian felt like he already knew, deep down he knew he wouldn't like to hear what Graham was going to say. "Has something happened?"

Graham gave him an exhausted look, "Henry didn't show up after school, he's gone missing. I thought he might have come straight here and lost track of time but…"

Killian's stomach dropped completely at those words. He had hoped that it would never come to this but it was as to be expected. The lad was more independent than most children, he was more than likely to pull a stunt like this. But if Henry was going to do something along these lines, why hadn't he told Killian. Probably because he knew that Killian wouldn't allow it. All that he could think of now, was where had Henry gone off to?

 **They haven't finally met just yet but it's coming soon so you have that to look forward to. Thank you all again for your support.**

 **Review, favourite and follow, it supports the story and send your thoughts my way. It's as much my story as it is yours, so send what you think and want in this story.**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Christmas Special

**A Christmas Special**

 **Thank you all for the lovely support I received for the previous chapter.**

 **A little gift for Christmas and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes or errors. They are my fault as I don't have anyone as a Beta at the moment**

 **I hope this spreads some holiday cheer. It's short but I wanted to add my own spin on how Henry got the Storybook and it happened to be a Christmas Miricale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any characters involved.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

Killian for most of his life, rarely spent Christmas with anyone else besides Granny and Ruby but recently he had grown quite close to a young lad known as Henry. Of course he knew who Henry was, everyone in the town knew of the Mayor's adopted child but most weren't that close to him. So when Mary Margret came to him out of the blue talking about Henry and how he needed hope in his life, especially with Christmas around the corner. So a thought sprung to Killian's mind.

Killian sighed into the wispy winter air as he waited outside the library for Mary Margret, they had arranged a special gift for Henry. A gift they knew that he would like but well that was the problem at the moment. The idea was perfect but they just didn't know exactly what they were going to give him. Which sounded stupid but the lad deserved something special and they weren't going to settle for anything less.

Figaro meowed at Killian impatiently, not liking the cold air any more than Killian was at the moment. "I know, Figaro, but I promised Mary Margret that I wouldn't start without her."

Figaro, again, meowed in reply. Raising his nose at Killian before turning and sitting with his back facing him. Killian snorted, "Well fine if that's the way you want to be, have fun sleeping outside tonight in the cold and don't count on Ruby or Granny letting you in out of pity."

"Oh Killian!" Mary Margret came racing over, wrapped up in layers of clothes and scarfs that made her look like a walking insulator, "Sorry, I'm late. Thank you for not starting without me."

Killian laughed at her, warming his hands up despite having gloves on as he grabbed the library keys, "That's alright, but I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize to." Killian nodded his head down to the pouting cat, who still refused to look at Killian.

Mary Margret gave Killian the 'I'm sorry' glance, smiling at him, before kneeling beside Figaro, "I'm sorry that I made you wait outside in the cold, Figaro, but you know that this is all for Henry." At the mention of Henry Figaro turned around and lovingly nudge Mary Margret's knee in forgiveness before turning to the library door and began scratching it. That door had become a scratching post for the damn cat.

"Impatient little buggar," Killian mumbled out, fumbling the keys slightly as he unlocked the library door.

"I hope that this is okay Killian, I don't want you to get in trouble with the Mayor for a missing book," Mary Margret said nervously, tugging at her jumper sleeve as she walked into the somewhat warmer room. Killian was only thankful that the library was at least insulated for the cold winter months, even if the heater didn't work.

"Trust me, the day someone comes into the library complaining about a missing book will be the day that Madam Mayor spreads the Christmas spirit with holiday cheer," Killian joked, breathing a sigh of relief when he walked into the library, loving the homely feeling that he always got when he came here, "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Um…" Mary Margret sighed, "I honestly don't know." Looking around as if the room was filled with marvellous hidden treasures, finally being uncovered. Killian didn't know why Mary Margret didn't stop by more often, the woman loved books. "He needs hope, something that will show him that good will always prevail and that there are happy endings out there if you just continue to try.

Killian thought for a moment before a smile crept up on his face, "I believe that we may be looking for fairy tales," Killian said, before walking down one of the aisle, Mary Margret and Figaro close behind him. "Something here should do the trick."

They had spent a couple minutes browsing through the endless titles, books on various different tales but none seeming to catch either of their attention. Which troubled Killian as he was always able to find something to interest the lad when he began coming to the library every afternoon. Killian sighed in exhaustion, mumbling something about checking some other aisles. Mary Margret slumped to the ground with a huff. This idea wasn't working out, god, what were they going to get Henry. The poor boy was just getting worse and worse, she didn't want Christmas to just become another day in the boy's life where he couldn't look forward to something, to the future.

Something was tugging at Mary Margret's sleeve, "Figaro!" Mary Margret gasped, looking at the thread of wool that was unravelling at her sleeve in Figaro's mouth. Figaro slipped under the bookshelf, pawing playfully at Mary Margret's feet. She would have laughed at the odd behaviour had it not been for something jutting out from under the shelf slightly, catching her eye. She frowned slightly, moving herself upright and reaching for it. It was a book. Why had a book been tucked under the shelf like that? Killian was usually so tidy with the library, surely he wouldn't leave a book lying around. Mary Margret flipped the book over, 'Once Upon a Time'. She glided her hand over the leather cover, oddly feeling as though this was a part of her. Which was a silly notion but she smiled. She had found it. The perfect gift.

"You found anything yet?" Killian called from the other aisle.

"Yes," Mary Margret replied, "Yes I have." Her smile only widened.

The next day, Christmas had arrived, everyone had gathered at Granny's for a small gift exchange. Granny had prepared her special lasagne and favourite cocoa. Henry was sitting silently in the corner as Will was making a rousing speech of friendship and cheer, which Leroy and Anne were trying to stop. Killian nudged Mary Margret, motioning towards him. They both got up and walked over placing the neatly wrapped gift on the table in front of Henry.

"Is this for me?" Henry asked, his eyes slightly widening as they brightened up.

"From me and Mary Margret," Killian replied, sitting himself beside the boy, while Mary Margret sat across smiling at Henry, "To remind you that you do belong here."

Mary Margret reached over, placing her hands on the table, "That you are loved here." She pointed towards to wrapped gift, "We found this in the library."

"Aye, and you know what? Every week I clean the library, thousands of times but Mary Margret found something while we were looking, something that I have never noticed before," Killian said to Henry as the boy picked up the gift and started unwrapping. Revealing a large leather book, entitled with golden letters 'Once Upon a Time'. A smile finally found a way upon his face.

"It was there," Mary Margret said, "Just like magic."

Henry frowned at her, shaking his head, "That's not possible."

"Well, of course not," Mary Margret replied, although something twinged in her saying otherwise.

"But it happened, lad. This book somehow arrived," Killian emphasised, as Henry had begun turning the pages, "I don't know how it ended up in my library, it wasn't in the computer system but there it was. And do you know what I saw when I looked inside." Henry looked up at Killian, "Hope."

Henry looked down at the book, "Looks like fairy tales to me."

"And what exactly do you think fairy tales are?" Mary Margret asked him, smiling as she glanced down at the book, "They are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold onto hope. Your happy ending may not be what you expect, but that is what will make it so special."

"Thank you both so much for this," Both Killian and Mary Margret looked at Henry, knowing that they had made the right choice.

"No worries, lad," Killian ruffled Henry's hair, who laughed and tried to duck out of the way.

"Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing," Mary Margret said, "Thank you could use it."

Henry looked up to Mary Margret, only to be startled by her appearance. Stunned to see that she was now dressed as though she was the princess in the book. She was the princess, he realized. Snow White but not a moment later the image of Snow White faded and she was the same Mary Margret. Henry looked toward Killian, seeing if he could see anything different, but saw no change. That was when it dawned on Henry. Maybe it was real, a happy ending here was possible for not just him but everyone. A better life away from this world.

Henry had spent all that evening pouring over the book, until he came to the last page. Looking upon the image. This was the most important part of the book, this was where everyone hoped lied. Where everything could change. This Christmas wasn't just like any Christmas, it not only had been his best but it made him realized something. He may have to go home to his adoptive mother but things had changed. There was hope. That was the best Christmas present that he ever was given in his lifetime, despite what his adoptive mother may say. He knew differently know.

A smile crept on Henry's face, "Emma."

 **I hope you enjoyed it though it may have been short.**

 **Reviews, favourites, and follows are always appreciated.**

 **I just want you all to know as well, that I'll be away for a week for the Christmas holidays and I don't know whether I'll be able to get to a computer to update. So I'm sorry about that.**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you and a Happy New Year!**


	5. The Town

**I was away for the Christmas holiday, just having returned and finished this chapter. There is another reason I didn't update quickly. Star Wars. The Force Awakens. I was emotionally incapacitated for quite some time, Kylo Ren being the main cause. What can I say? I fall for angst emos who throw temper tantrums. I honestly can't keep a straight face anymore when I see him on screen. I have also been working on the sequel for this fanfic, I was thinking of running this through to Season 5, depending on how 5b works out as well.**

 **I was truly happy to see that a lot of people loved my little Christmas Special. It was really nice to see the response for it, even when I thought I really rushed it. However, just a little thing to add and this in no way applies to all those lovely reviewers out there who are so kind and give me helpful advice. But I do not appreciate reviews that are not constructive when dealing with a problem they don't like. Just because you don't like two of the characters being friends doesn't mean you can spread your negativity to others. I will always ignore those reviews but I'm putting this up as a heads up for the future, when you go to write a review dealing with an aspect of a story that you don't like, doing it in a semi-constructive manner. Give reasoning to why you think that way and suggest what the author can do for the future but don't make it sound that they should change just for you. I'm not just saying this just for me, a person I am friends with on here experienced this recently with their own story and I'm finding this a common occurrence. Don't go out of you way to hate on something if you aren't willing to back it up with evidence, reasoning, and you are at least polite about it. Because I'm telling you now, you will be ignored and just to spite you, they focus on that thing you hated even more in the story.**

 **Guess who finally meet in this chapter? I'm so excited to hear what all of you think about this little chapter and I want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far, I know it is following canon a lot but that will all change soon once we reach season two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters that are involved with it.**

 **Thank you all. Please enjoy the update and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

As the little yellow bug trailed down the highway, getting closer and closer to this Storybrooke, the air was becoming thicker and thicker in the car. It felt as though something was pushing her away from this town, or as if something was trying to, but it was also drawing her in at the same time. But that might be due to the situation that Emma was in. The situation where the kid that she gave up for adoption ten years ago was presently hitching a ride back home with her. This was becoming one of Emma's most awkward car rides she had experienced in her lifetime and she had been on plenty when she was younger. But she supposed that that was common with any foster child who was travelling to their new foster home with their new foster parents trying to make conversation but failing miserably at it. Henry, though, seemed oblivious to this choking air that seemed to be getting thicker with each passing moment they continued to sit in silence. However, this did give Emma ample opportunity to think over the night's events, to try and figure out what had happened and maybe even what it meant for her.

She was scared, she would admit that. She couldn't deny that she feared her walls weren't high enough for this. That this kid with adorable brown eyes and optimism that made even the dimmest of situations sing with happiness and new hope would be able to climb over her walls with ease. So when she asked herself why she allow for this to happen, she couldn't give a proper reason. She couldn't really be going through with this, could she? Was she really driving the kid who she had given up ten years ago home? And after this was all over, what would she do? Would she really just walk away from this? And when she got to this kid's house and met his parents, what was she supposed to say? _Oh hi, your son came all the way to Boston, probably destroying your credit card by the way. Got into my apartment and, oh wait, by the way did I tell you that I'm his real birth mother?_ She still couldn't believe that he had found her. How'd he even get that information, it was a closed adoption. Unless he went through an expensive service to track her down, then his parent's credit card was really destroyed.

It wasn't long before they were driving down the New England Highway and Emma's grip on the steering wheel caused her knuckles to shade white with trepidation. It was Henry's sudden question that caused Emma to ease her grip. "I'm hungry," Henry said, turning to Emma, "Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks," Emma told him tightly. The quicker she got him home, the better this would all be and hopefully she would be back in Boston before night's end. Hopefully.

"Why not?" Henry asked her, and Emma nearly rolled her eyes.

Emma tried to keep her full attention on the road rather than on Henry, but man he was making this really difficult. Is this why parents scream at their kids in the car? Were they always like this? God, she would make a terrible parent. "Quite complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus," Emma said, "I still could," The last part was said more to herself. In fact she was thinking about it, sticking him on a bus and heading right back home to Boston but a part of her wouldn't be able to do it. She was listening to that part of herself at the moment.

"You know, I have a name? It's Henry," Yeah she knew that. Of course she knew that and something was telling her that the kid was doing this on purpose. She just couldn't let herself call him by his name. She had to disassociate herself from him. If she started calling him by his name then she would start to get too attached with him. That and the regret she knew she would feel, the longing she knew she had always felt deep down and she didn't plan on staying that long to be able to know Henry in that way.

Emma went and peered over at Henry, noticing a securely gripped book in his hands. She had noticed it before but what was strange was that he hadn't loosened his grip on it for the entire trip, almost as though he was afraid he might lose it. It peaked her curiosity. "What's that?"

Henry looked over her for a second. "I'm not sure you're ready," Henry said in a cryptic tone.

Emma squinted her eyes slightly at the book. Once Upon a Time, so it was a book on fairy tales. "Ready for some fairy tales?" Emma questioned him, slightly raising her eyebrow at him.

"They're not fairy tales," Henry told her in a confidence, if not with a little annoyance at her, "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they are," Emma said, disbelief was evident in her tone. She wasn't going to argue with him, it was obvious that the book had really gotten in the kids head.

"Use your superpower," Henry challenged her, looking her straight in the eye as if daring her, "See if I'm lying."

Emma paused, looking at him for a moment, from what she could tell he wasn't lying to her but that didn't make what he was saying anymore real. Kids believed anything, maybe he just had a huge imagination, "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true," Henry paused for a second, turning to look at Emma again like he had just found something interesting and couldn't wait to tell her, "You should know that more than anyone."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"Because you're in this book."

Emma stopped the car then and there. They were now in Storybrooke, she had made sure of that. Emma had to double check the town sign to make sure the town was really called Storybrooke, which it was to her surprise. And now this kid- Henry as her mind was correcting her own, was being stubborn, which she wasn't really in the mood for at the moment. She had a long day and she really didn't need to deal with this right now.

Emma got out of her bug, the car door vibrating and echoing down the empty street as it slammed shut, and turned to face Henry, "Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost…" Emma looked around, spotting the clock tower and paused, "eight-fifteen?"

"That clock tower hasn't moved my whole life," Henry enlightened her, "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," Henry further continued, "She sent everyone from the Enchanted forest here."

"Hang on," Emma stopped him, clearly that book the kid's been reading wasn't even the proper ones. She would remember if all her favourite fairy tale characters had been sent here, especially if the Evil Queen had cast a curse. "The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here."

"Yeah and now they're trapped here."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine," Emma nodded her head, although it wasn't exactly in an understanding way. Wow, that wasn't believable at all. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true," Henry defended, all his life he had been treated as though he was crazy ever since he had started speaking about the curse. Every time he even mentioned, he was scrutinized by his adoptive mother and sent to therapy. And he wasn't about to be treated as though he was crazy by his real mother. He couldn't handle that.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma asked.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen," The sound of a door opening and slam shut sounded throughout the empty street. A man was now running over to the, he was a very well dressed man, if Emma cared to admit it. When the man turned to face Emma, however, all she could see were those bright blue ocean eyes. She instantly felt calm as though waves were rushing over, if she didn't force herself to look away she felt as though she might get lost in those ocean eyes. Wow, that didn't sound cheesy at all.

"Oh…" Henry said, he had that deer in the headlights look about him, "Hey Killian."

"Oh's right young lad," Killian, it seemed, ruffled Henry's hair, causing Henry to laugh, "You've had all of us scared for you, Graham's out looking for you, and your mother's worried sick about you."

Killian turned to Emma, looking her over for a second before he decided to ask, all of a sudden he seemed to get defensive. Emma probably would too, if their positioned were reversed. "And who might you be?"

"Swan, Emma Swan," Emma replied, "And who are you?"

Killian gave her a little smirk, he could already tell that he was going to like her. He couldn't describe that feeling. Knowing, feeling as though you have known a person before even meeting them. Forgetting his previous defensive state almost immediately. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, with flecks of hazel hidden in the icy green cracks that made them truly hypnotic. "I happen to just be the local librarian who is looking for the Mayor's missing child, who you happen to be with."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma turned to Henry.

Henry ignored the question, "It's okay Killian, it's my real mom," Henry said. Killian quirked an eyebrow at Emma, looking her over once again.

"You're the lad's mother?" Killian asked, surprised. So that's what the lad had gone off and done. No wonder he kept it a secret.

"Yeah, apparently so," Emma sighed, looking down at her feet, "Just trying to give him a ride home."

"Come on, I'll show you the way, just up Mifflin Street," Killian gave them both a nod before getting into a nice little car just parked outside the town library and starting the engine. Emma turned to Henry, nodding for him to get back in her bug.

"Well he doesn't seem cursed to me," Emma said as she started the car and followed the librarian, "It seems like he's trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character," Well he did look like he came straight from a book and into the real world. What was the saying again… Only good men could be found in books.

"None of them do," Henry stopped, "He's trapped like everyone else."

Emma slightly raised her eyebrows. From the way that Henry spoke about this librarian, it sounded as they he nearly idolized the man, or at the least looked up to him. They seemed close from what Emma could gather. If the kid's parents weren't the greatest parents in the world and from the looks of things, the kid wasn't too fond of his parents at the moment, then maybe this Killian guy stepped in as a sort of father figure in the kid's life , if not a close friend of his.

"Okay, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked, she was a little bit curious about who this guy was supposed to be in Henry's little fairy tale world.

"I don't know yet, he's not in the book so I'm still figuring that one out," Henry said, it appeared that he himself was genuinely curious about it. The librarian pulled over, it appeared that they were at the Mayor's house now and Emma didn't know whether to be nervous, relieved or scared by that fact.

Emma and Henry walked up the garden pathway to the large white house. Killian was already in the house, properly to tell the Mayor that her son had returned. Looking around, Emma noticed a squad car parked outside the house.

 _Oh good, the cops were here…_

Suddenly Henry stopped on her, shaking his head vigorously, "Please don't take me back there."

Emma turned her body so she was fully facing Henry now, "I have to," Emma insisted, "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents," Henry further insisted to her, pleading with his eyes, begging her more than anything else, "I just have a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil," Emma furrowed her eyebrows, she had met some awful parents in her time. Too many she thought. But this mayor couldn't be all that bad and it was certainly a lot to say that someone was evil. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

She glanced over to the front, no movement just yet. Secretly she wished that the mayor would come and take her son back, and secretly Emma wish she wouldn't.

"She is," Henry argued, "She doesn't love me; she only pretends to."

Emma gave Henry a sad look, she'd had that same feeling every time she'd gone into a foster family only to then be put back into the system again. And it was always true but Henry was adopted, his mother wouldn't have done that if she didn't love him. "Kid, I'm sure that's not true."

The front door to the Mayor's house flew open then, "Henry? Uh! Henry," The Mayor, Emma supposed, ran out of the house and enveloped Henry in her arms, Henry didn't seem to return the same affection towards the Mayor. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" Soon two other men emerged from the house, one Emma recognized as the librarian and the other seemed to be dressed in the appropriate uniform, she presumed to be the Sheriff of this town.

"I found my real mom!" Henry said angrily towards the Mayor before running inside the house.

The Mayor was left stunned for a moment, clearly shocked by the anger words from her son before slowly turning to Emma. Graham also seemed quite surprised by this new revelation, looking at Emma also with a look of surprise upon his face. The librarian seemed to be the only one out of the lot that wasn't surprised by this revelation. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," Emma gave a nervous little gesture, not particularly liking being put in the spotlight. However, when Emma looked at the Mayor, something wasn't sitting right, the vibe she was getting from the Mayor wasn't a good one. And Emma had learnt to trust her instincts a few time in her life when it mattered.

"I'll… just…um, go check on the lad, make sure he's okay," The Sheriff nodded his head at them, clearly wanting to avoid the awkward situation at head, and left them.

Killian thought for a moment, it might not be such a good idea to follow Graham on that front, not with the Mayor there at the very least anyway. But Killian knew that all Henry needed right now was some space. From the sounds of it, he'd had a tiring day today after all.

Killian had remained for one sole purpose, he knew he should of left. He wasn't anything in this situation but he was pulled to stay. He also wanted to speak to Graham before he left, and he wanted to learn more about the young lass who turned out to be Henry's mother.

At first look, she didn't appear to be his mother but something underneath it all, they shared that same fire. He wasn't going to lie and say that he was investing personal interest in Emma Swan, he saw something in her. It was also always good to see someone rather than himself being able to piss Regina off. It was the first time, he had seen her thrown off by a situation. It wasn't always noticeable to everyone who knew the mayor, maybe it was the few who really knew her, but as a man who had spent what felt like his entire life pissing Regina off, he knew when to stop tempting the woman. After many years of being trained in the art of recognizing the death glares she was giving both him and Emma, he got the impression that Regina was about to, maybe not kill Killian, but she was about ready to lunge towards Emma at this very moment.

Regina, for a split second, gave Emma the most deadly look Killian had ever seen her give in this lifetime and he made it his hobby to see how far he could push the woman before she could spontaneously combusted on him. So this was a whole new level of rage surging through the woman. Before Killian thought Regina would completely loose it, her whole body language suddenly changed and she soon put on a sickly fake smile, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted."

Emma let out a slight nervous chuckle, this day had gone from completely boring to one of the most eventful birthday's she had ever had in her life and she was still deciding whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Regina turned around, giving Killian a once over. Regina hesitated for a moment, "Thank you for bringing Henry home." But she didn't deem Emma worthy of the same gratitude just yet.

"Madam Mayor, if you don't mind I would like to stay and find out if the lads alright," Killian asked, he didn't want to stay any longer then he had to at Regina's house but right now all that mattered was Henry.

Regina looked like she was about to disagree but stopped herself, "Wait in the living room." And with that she turned and entered the house. Killian and Emma close behind her.

 **Review, favourite and follow, it supports the story and send your thoughts my way. It's as much my story as it is yours, so send what you think and want in this story.**

 **Until next time...**


	6. The Talk

**First and foremost, I think I need to say a huge thank you to all of you. I have never received such a huge response for a chapter before, it was truly amazing and inspiring for me to see all of those reviews. And reviews with questions as well.**

 **So I wanted to put here, and I want to thank Bookaholic27 for bringing this up in their lovely review. They asked whether in Cursed Killian had his hand or not. In this story, I'll be following the logic of the canon universe, so Killian doesn't have his hand in this one and instead as a prosthetic limb. The reasoning for this was because, as we saw with both Jefferson and Rumple in canon, the curse doesn't change a person's physical attributes. Such as with Rumple's limb. I was debating much on this matter while writing the story, but I decided to give Killian a prosthetic, it however will not be mention too much until Killian and Emma's relationship start to develop more.**

 **I also want to thank minorshan for kindly pointing out an error in one of my previous chapters, I wouldn't have noticed it without you, so that really means a lot to me.**

 **Elaine O'Roake also asked if this was going to** **retelling of S1 but with Killian or are whether their was going to be more canon diverges. As I have stated, this is focusing on being an almost complete retelling of s1. So therefore in some areas, especially in the earlier stages of s1, we won't see much change beside of course putting Killian in a lot more scenes with Emma. However, as we progress with the story there will be definitely see some major changes. So hold out until then.**

 **I just wanted to thank those individuals personally because they really got me motivated to post this chapter up this week, however, I would like to give notice to fantasylover4evr. Honestly, being able to talk to someone about ideas for this story has honestly been so helpful and has really encouraged me with this story even more so, as does every reviewer. It's people like them that mean the world to an author, especially one who was reluctant to even post this story to begin with. So thank you fantasylover4evr especially, because being able to talk to someone about this story and share ideas and reasons with has really encouraged me so much.**

 **I'm sorry I ranted a lot up there, I thought it necessary to thank those people personally and also answer their questions because I'm sure most of you have been wondering about them also.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters that are involved with it.**

 **Thank you all. Please enjoy the update and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

Regina had left to go check-up on Henry which left both Killian and Emma alone in the living room. Emma was left standing somewhat uncomfortably in the living room of the Mayor's house, the woman who adopted her son- who adopted Henry, wow this was going to take some time. She glanced over at Killian who was leaning on the wall just next to the doorway, giving her a smirk.

"What?" Emma asked him irritably. She hated being stared at.

That only caused his smile to widen, he seemed to be amused by her, "Oh nothing, I am just immensely enjoying the whole situation here."

"Yeah, well that's easy for you to say," She huffed out, "And anyway Killian…"

"Jones," Killian finished for her.

"Jones, sorry to say this but you look nothing like a librarian."

"Really? And here I thought all librarians were devilishly handsome," Killian said, he still had a playful look about him. So he was the flirty type then.

Before Emma could reply the Mayor interrupted, walking into the room giving both of them a small glare, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something here?" Regina returned her glare towards Killian. This didn't go unnoticed by Emma, she really mustn't like him. But the glare softened, "Henry's fine, asleep for the time being and I'd appreciate it if he was kept that way. I'm sure he'll come to visit you tomorrow."

"Okay, Dear Madam Mayor, and I was just talking to Miss Swan here," Killian responded all too politely, Emma had to cover her smile at the sarcastic undertone he gave her.

Regina looked at the _dear Captain,_ she may not have noticed it at first, but she certainly sensed it now. Something was different with him. And it angered her more than it should but it caused the pirate to be more defiant and unafraid of her. Maybe she had been too lenient towards him when the curse began but she had to repay him some way, after all, he had done what she had asked of him. This curse was supposed to make everyone miserable and her happy. This didn't make her happy at all. But she supposed that if most of the tales of the infamous Captain Hook were to be believed, he was naturally stubborn, resilient, annoying, defiant asshole. But that didn't mean she didn't suspect something else was at play here. It wasn't the fact that he had the same ingrained personality, despite this world having no magic, she could sense it on him, lingering around him and she wanted to know why.

Regina returned her attention to Emma, deciding that she would ignore her problem with the Killian for now, and motioned for the other woman to sit down on the couch. Killian returned his eyes to Emma, she was far more interesting than their Madam Mayor seething on the opposite couch, pouring two glasses of her famous apple cider.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked, grabbing the offered glass of apple cider but she made no motion of drinking it.

"No idea," Regina replied, she would like to know that one for herself actually, "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old," Her tone soon turned ice cold, almost bitter now, "Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

The words seemed to sadden Emma, although Regina didn't seem to take notice of it, Killian certainly took note of it. Her posture slightly slumped down but as he looked into her eyes, he knew for sure. Emma, deep down, hadn't wanted to give Henry away. Emma regretted that decision to this day, probably thinking over what it would be like if she had chosen to keep him. Killian almost wanted to reach out and comfort the lass, he couldn't quite understand why he had that urge, why he felt the way he did. He has barely said anything to her but when he thought about her now, it was almost like a connection between both of them. It seemed stupid but he almost felt as though she was meant to be there.

"You were told right," Emma confirmed, nodding towards the Mayor while trying to remain stoic to the whole situation.

"And the father?" Regina inquired, she didn't want another person threatening to walk in and ruin her relationship with her son. If she dealt with this one, it would be fine but she didn't want to have to deal with this again if the father came waltzing in.

"There was one," Emma calmly stated, she didn't want to say anything further on that matter though. Killian quirked an eyebrow, he was glad that the lass wasn't going to let Regina have any satisfaction and he had to give Emma points for that. By now most people would have been running to the hills, Regina certainly had that effect on people in this cursed town.

Killian stopped for a moment… cursed. For a split moment, he thought it reminded him of something important but now it was gone. He shook his head.

Regina seemed to be getting impatient now, "Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

"Absolutely not," Emma replied back, still trying to act indifferent to the whole situation. Emma had to keep her walls up, she just had to. Regina only nodded, an air of content happiness surrounded her now, and she seemed very pleased with that answer.

Killian turned around, his attention drawn away from the two ladies as he heard the sounds of thudding footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax," Graham called out and Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes at Graham and crack a smirk, although only a small one, "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina replied politely, it seemed almost alien on her, "Killian, I believe you have no other business here unless you want to talk about book return policies."

Graham gave Killian a look, before he exited the house, giving the Mayor a nod before he left. Killian gave the Mayor a smirk, "Madam Mayor," before turning to Emma, putting on a genuine smile, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan, have a lovely night."

Emma had to take a moment there, his smile towards her. It felt so genuine and the way he kept looking at her, even _he_ never used to look at her like that. Emma nodded back at him. Honestly, she didn't trust herself to speak aloud in that moment and she wouldn't give him any indication of the fact that he was getting to her.

Once the Sheriff and the Killian left the house, Regina turned back to Emma to resume their conversation. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life," Regina took a sip of her apple cider, "I really don't know what's gotten into him lately."

Emma gave her a shrug, "Kid's having a rough time," It was something that Emma could understand and relate to more than she cared to admit, "Happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky," Regina continued, although Emma wasn't buying what this mayor was selling. To her it sounded like she was making excuses for herself there, "You have a job, I assume?"

Okay, now Emma really didn't like this lady, "Uh, I keep busy, yeah," Just talking to this woman made Emma's blood start to boil, she could understand why the kid – Henry wanted a different mum.

"Imagine having another one on top of it," Regina said, almost as though she had to be better that Emma, "That's being a single mother, so I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good I want Henry to excel in life," Regina paused, turning to look at Emma now, "I don't think makes me evil, do you?"

Emma smiled, although from the look Regina gave her, she guessed she knew it was a fake one, "I'm… sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

Regina's face dropped then, fairy tales, "What fairy tale thing?"

"Oh, you know, his book," Emma explained, "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it."

Regina suddenly felt her world that she created start to crack around her, does Henry suspect something, "I'm sorry, I… really have no idea what you're talking about."

Emma decided now would be a good time to take her exit, she could sense the sudden change in the Mayor's demeanour, "You know what," Emma stood up, "It's none of my business, he's your kid, and I really should be heading back."

"Of course," Regina gave Emma a tight smile but didn't bother show her out.

 **I felt this scene needed to be posted on its own, after all, who can get enough of s1 Emma and Regina strife?**

 **Review, favourite and follow, it supports the story and send your thoughts my way. It's as much my story as it is yours, so send what you think and want in this story.**

 **Until next time...**


	7. The Sign

**I decided to do a much longer update since the last one was kinda short compared to my other ones. I have to dedicate this one to Ink and Death. Your review really made my day, one of my best errors in writing so far and I was so tempted to leave it in the story. But seriously, I love all of your continued support for this story and not just the ones who review, even though they really push me to continue to write, but from the people who favourite and follow this story. I want to say thanks to the guest reviewers who I can not personally thank but who always seem to review for each chapter which means the world to me always.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters that are involved with it.**

 **Thank you all. Please enjoy the update and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

Graham and Killian walked out of the Mayor's house. Both stood in silence before Graham turned to Killian, giving him a weary expression. It was something Killian had seen not too often in his lifetime with Graham.

"You know, Killian," Graham sighed, rubbing his forehead, "You keep being snarky to Regina, she'll have your head on a spike one of these days. Why can't you just be polite to her? You used to be able to."

Killian turned to his Graham, he knew he shouldn't get into it with Graham but sometimes Graham just left him with no choice. He and Graham shared very different views on Regina and at times it truly did annoy Killian. Killian gave Graham his winning smile, "And what would you have me do? Get down on my knees and pledge my allegiance to the Mayor. No thanks, mate, I think you do enough of that for the both of us at the moment."

However, at that moment Killian said it, he regretted it. As Graham's face seemed to drop almost instantly. Killian steeled himself, he wasn't going to grovel for Graham's forgiveness, he may regret his words for hurting Graham but that didn't mean he meant them any less. "You promised to never use that against me," Graham sighed, again, trying to cover the hurt that seemed to come through.

"It's not my fault that you interpret what I say as sexual innuendo," Killian replied, although he was angry at Graham for ever bedding the beast, he felt sorry for him as well. Regina had Graham wrapped around her fingers and for some reason he just couldn't say no to her. When Killian thought about it, he wasn't really angry at Graham. He would always only be truly angry at Regina for the fact that she was using his best friend without having the decency to even consider how he felt in the whole. It was the one thing he could never forgive Regina for and maybe that is why he hated her now so much.

"I'm just saying, Killy," Graham walked away from Killian returning to his squad car. Although it was a sour subject to bring up, Graham and Killian could never stay mad at each other for long.

"Stop calling me that, it's bad enough that Ruby does," Killian grumbled at Graham as he got into his squad car. Graham had only started calling him that once he found out how much he got annoyed at it. He had noticed one day when Ruby and Killian were joking around at the Diner and when he saw the annoyance in Killian both he and Ruby have been using it ever since to absolutely torment Killian.

Killian shortly after went to his own car but when he heard the front door click open, he couldn't help but wait. It must have only been a few more minutes when Swan had exited the house, looking the way anyone would look after meeting the woman, if most of them weren't scared of her of course, however, he almost felt pride when he saw Swan was no such person. That fire in her seemed to only spark brighter at the Mayor's annoyance. "Safe travels back home I presume?" Killian called to her.

"Yeah well, I only came here to drop off Henry," Emma replied, "I have to get back now."

"You know I always find it more easier to say rather than to do," She seemed to catch what he meant behind those words, "Can you move on, Swan?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't think it was any of his business what she did or how she felt about it. No matter now if she had a nagging thought in her head that was telling her he was right, that he was getting onto something there. But why did this random stranger seemed to care about it? "Why do you even care?"

"Because you've now given the lad hope," Killian replied, "Now that you have returned with him and hope is a very powerful thing, Swan." Killian paused for a moment, it seemed as though he was also talking from a personal experience there rather than anything else, "I don't want him to lose the only hope he has had for a long time."

Emma nodded to him but didn't say anything. It was only just one night, the kid would surely get over it, probably forget about in a few years, if that.

"You've been in those books too long," Emma walked to her little yellow bug, she paused just before opening the door and turned back to face Killian. She then looked up to the second storey of the house. Henry was there staring out of the window. Then, looking at Henry, Emma felt like going back, listening to what Killian had said just said about hope, that maybe she couldn't leave. But she ignored it and got into her little bug and drove away. Intending to forget tonight, leave this town and never come back. But fate always seems to have different plans.

As Emma got closer to the edge of the town, she noticed something out of place in bug, just in the corner of her eye. Henry's leather bound storybook.

Looking down at it, she shook her head. He had left it there on purpose, so that she would come back. Takes an orphan to know one, she thought to herself. She frowned a little. "Sneaky bastard," She's got to admit, she was starting to like the kid, which at the time wasn't a good thing. Emma returned her eyes back to the road, at first she didn't know what was wrong, until she realized that right before her eyes was a pure white wolf. For a second she thought it right out of a fairy tale. She swerved to avoid it at the last second, only to crash into the town sign.

Her vision began to blur and the last thing she remembered clearly was the howl of the wolf before groaning and then being consumed by the darkness.

Killian returned to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. As expected, Granny and Ruby were going at it. He quietly slipped into the back house that was their own private house separated from the main inn. Figaro had easily found his way back home. Sitting patiently by his food bowl. Killian laughed, "Figaro, you keep eating at this rate and you'll be fatter than an elephant."

"Killian, stop fat shaming Figaro," Ruby scolded from behind, walking over and topping up Figaro's food bowl. "Don't you listen to him, you're perfect the way you are," Ruby cooed at him, Killian made a disgusted face.

"Why do I feel as though you love that cat more than me?" Killian asked.

Ruby turned to shrug at him. "Because he is more adorable and he doesn't annoy me like you do." Ruby pulled herself up, leaning against the kitchen table.

Killian feigned a hurt expression at this, "You don't mean that now." Killian said, "You know you love me."

"Yes, I do," Ruby admitted, "Now why were you out so late, I had to deal with Granny all by myself and you know how I hate that."

"Now you don't mean that and honestly if you both at least tried to get along," Ruby raised her eyebrows at this, probably meaning something along on the lines of 'like that will ever happen', "And the reason I was so late is because Henry went missing."

Ruby's grin dropped, suddenly the atmosphere became serious and Killian could see the fear behind her eyes, "What? Is he alright? Has Graham found him…"

"Calm down," Killian placed two reassuring hands on her shoulders, "The lad had merely gone on a little adventure."

Ruby's keen senses picked up that he wasn't telling her the full truth and she narrowed her eyes at him, "How little are we talking about here?"

Killian gave a tiny little shrug, scratching behind his ear, "He may have gone to Boston to find his birth mother and he may have gotten that idea from me."

Ruby smacked him on the side of the head, letting out her frustration on him at the revelation, "Ow! You really are taking after Granny."

Ruby raised her finger threateningly at him, "First off, I don't want to be compared to Granny, and I'm not that old yet." Killian went to say something, "Arh! I'm not finished yet, second off. Why would you think that suggesting to a ten year old that going to Boston to find his birth mother would be a great idea?"

"Well in response to the first, I wasn't saying that you were old I was just saying that you seem to be taking up after her…" Ruby then was about to say something back, "Ah, now let me finish, otherwise you'll just be proving my point and second off, I didn't tell him to go off to Boston and find his birth mother. All I said that was that maybe if he could talk to her that she might be able to answer some of his question, I didn't think he would take that quite literally."

"God, you are such an idiot sometimes, Killy," Ruby exasperated.

"How am I an idiot?" Killian asked.

"Because he's ten years old, they take what you say quite literally," Ruby said before sighing, "But you were trying to help him and maybe in the end you did, although I still wouldn't recommend sending a kid by himself all the way to Boston."

"Well you and me both, lad's just full of surprises," Killian nodded, Ruby smiled warmly at him now.

"You've really been good for him, you know that," Ruby said.

"Henry just needs someone who will listen, not someone who will criticize him," Killian replied, it was probably the reason why Henry and himself got along so well. Killian didn't push Henry on the matters, he just let the lad go and supported him where he needed it. It was something that Regina hadn't quite learnt how to do in all her years of being a mother to the lad.

"So what is his birth mother like by the way?" Ruby asked him, it wasn't a secret that Ruby was in on all the latest Storybrooke gossip circles, in fact she was sometimes the main source of new juicy news. "What's her name?"

"Miss Emma Swan, well she's the only one I've ever seen who has the fire to match Regina's," Killian said, "She truly does seem to care about Henry though, she may not know it yet, but she could have sent the lad home on a bus but she stayed and took him home. I think deep down she wants to be there for him, she just doesn't know how to be." Ruby's grin widened at him. You could hear it in his voice, the wispy air to it. The way his eyes looked off in the distance as if staring at her.

"You like her, don't you?" Ruby teased him but there was also something else there, something Killian didn't quite catch.

"What? No, of course not," Killian shook his head at her, almost sputtering at her.

"I have never seen you talk about a woman like that before, not ever," Ruby emphasised, she walked to the doorway, "You can't keep anything from me Killian."

Killian would have said something, denied it if he could but he stopped himself. He couldn't lie to Ruby nor could he lie to himself. He grabbed one of the red apples from the bowl, he always hated the green ones anyway. He got up and headed for bed, Figaro's paws could be heard pattering along the floorboards closely behind him.

Emma was slowly coming to. The thumping in her head radiating with each little movement she made. God, it felt as though she had been hit by a thousand bricks. Her muscles started to twitch as her body achingly become aware. Groggily, Emma opened her eyes, blinking back at the bright lights before realizing where she was, or where she thought she was. _How the hell did I get here?_ The last she remembered, she was getting in her bug, leaving Storybrooke, a wolf then absolute darkness. Emma looked around, taking in her surroundings slowly. Brick walls, hard ass cot, sliver bars that trapped her in. Closing in around her. Her heart began to pick up again. Why was she back in jail? She hadn't done anything, had she? She couldn't be back in. Faintly, she could hear the soft whistle of a tune that brought back memories of watching Snow White and the seven dwarves. Emma then sat up and swung her legs of that damn cot. In the cell next to her was the source of the tune. It was a man, quite short looking from where she was, bald and had an aura of grumpiness about him.

"What are you lookin' at, sister?" Grumpy, as Emma had taken to calling him in her head until she actually knew his real name.

"Hey, Leroy, manners!" An old gentleman, Emma's attention shifted from Grumpy to the source of this new voice. It was an old gentleman, wearing what looked like a repairman's outfit, busing himself fixing the hinges of a cabinet, "We have a guest! So you are Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off," Emma trailed off, looking around what appeared to be the Sheriff's Station.

Leroy, it appeared, nodded, "Don't blame ya, they're all brats, who needs 'em."

"Well that's your opinion, Leroy," Killian grunted, turning his attention to him, "Don't go torturing everyone with any more of them today." This comment had earnt a chuckle from the repairman, a 'Hey' from Leroy and Emma couldn't help but almost smile at it, although she hid it well. But then Emma thought, what was Killian doing here? He wasn't a part of the Sheriff Department.

"I'm updating their system if you're wondering Swan, Graham knows little to none about technology," Killian eerily answered her thought pattern.

"That's not true, I know about the little blue icon," Graham answered as he exited his office.

"That's the internet, Graham," Killian sighed, staring intently at the screen before meeting Emma's gaze, "See? Little to none."

"Ow, bloody hell!" Killian cried out, placing a hand on the back of his head, turning to Graham, "Why did you hit me? You, Ruby and Granny have been around each other for too long, you're beginning to act like them."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Graham said, Killian only mumbled something back under his breathe that Emma couldn't hear and apparently neither could Graham or he was choosing to ignore it. Emma was more inclined to believe that he was choosing to ignore it.

"So what?" Emma asked, Killian returned his attention back to Emma, although it had never been truly off of her. He had watched as she smiled, it was beautiful on her. To see her smile, it seemed to brighten the area around her, even if it had been when he was getting hit in the head, "You're a librarian and a computer expert?" She asked.

"No, not a computer expert, I just happen to know more than most in this town about them," Killian answered her. "Which trust me, isn't very hard."

Marco sighed, "Well, I'd give anything for a child. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be." That sadden Emma greatly. Marco truly seemed to wish for a child and what Emma wouldn't have given for someone like Marco to come and take her from the foster system. Killian narrowed his eyes at Emma, seeming to catch her slight mood change. Her smile had dropped to something that more resembled sadness than anything else. If it were anyone else, Killian thought, he would've dismissed this change as mere thoughts but he saw through Emma Swan. It was that connection he found in her that showed him this. He knew it was something Marco had said and Killian caught what it was that caused Emma this sadness. It was something he himself felt and was familiar with for most of his life. She had no family. She was an orphan. A loss of childhood that couldn't ever be replaced. It was the presence of a mother and father that was never there. It will always be there with you. That loneliness that will never be sated in them, but as he gazed upon he found that maybe two orphans could maybe fill that void in each other.

"Well cry me a river," Leroy grumbled, tearing Killian out of his thoughts long enough for him to glare at Leroy before turning back to the screen. He would think about that matter later. Why was he always stuck doing this? "Bunch of saps the lot of ya."

Graham now moved himself from the doorframe, jangling a pair of keys in his hands as he began walking over to Leroy's cell, "Leroy!" Graham put on his favourite smile, hiding his annoyance the best he could. "If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave," It really just sounded like Graham just wanted the man gone, too early to deal with Leroy. It was always too early for Graham to deal with Leroy, he thought stubbornly. He should really get Killian over to deal with him from now on, teach him for not supervising Leroy's drinking. Instead Killian sat over at the desk and he could practically see the grin on Killian's face, "Put on a smile and stay out of trouble," Graham unlocked the cell and Leroy gave a very fake smile at the Sheriff, who only returned it, before he left the station.

She leaned into the bars, "Seriously?" Emma raised her eyebrows at him, thinking he was being somewhat childish as he gave her an innocent look which didn't suit him. She motioned to the cell that she was still in with a wave of her hand.

"Regina's drinks, a little bit stronger than we thought," Graham said to her, walking over to her cell as he crossed his arms.

Marco gave a little chuckle, as he had now resumed his work now.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I wasn't drunk," She huffed at them, "There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

At that Killian looked up at her, giving her a ludicrous look before turning to look at Graham as they shared a look. They seemed to be both thinking the same thing, clearly not convinced by her story. Since when did wolves live in Maine?

Graham nodded, rather exaggeratedly, at her, "A wolf, right."

"Graham!" Everyone now turned to look behind the Sheriff, "Henry's run away again, we have to –" Regina entered the Sheriff's Station, she trailed off whatever she was going to say when she saw Emma standing in the cell. Her mood shifted and whatever worry she may have had soon turned to spite, soon covering her face, as though she had completely forgot about Henry, "What is she doing here?"

But before anyone had the chance to answer the mayor, she further continued, seeming to jump to her own conclusions about Emma, "Do you know where he is?" from the tone, it was clear Regina already blamed Emma for Henry's disappearance. As if Emma had snatched him away in the middle of the night.

Emma gave the Mayor a deadpanned look, clearly not in the mood for this or to be intimidated by the Mayor's accusation, "Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house and-" Emma gestured at the cell bars around her, "I have a pretty good alibi."

Although Killian didn't let it show, he was secretly at awe with Emma at that moment. The update had be complete a while ago but something was urging Killian to stay, maybe it was because he didn't want to go back to the library at that moment or maybe it had something to do with this unexplained feeling he had whenever he saw Swan. Although at Regina's words, Killian should be frantic with worry, he knew in this case that the lad hadn't wondered too far. In fact, Killian already knew where the lad had probably gone off to. He just had to wait until the chivalry left the station to confirm his suspicions.

Regina still held her glare with Emma, not satisfied just yet with her and unwilling to be the first to step down. "Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," she still sounded as though she was accusing Emma and it wasn't like Regina was even trying to cover her detest for Emma at the moment.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma offered. She would be the better person in this situation, she thought to herself. And if being a bail bondsperson had taught her anything in the past, it was that it was better to just get to the point rather than further argue with people. She just had to try and get Regina away from accusing her for a moment and focus back on Henry. After all, that was all that mattered rather than this petty dispute that they seemed to be having.

"He doesn't really have any," Regina said, "He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends," Emma's voice wavered slightly as she spoke then. It might have seemed unnoticeable, and to Graham and Regina it was, but just like before Killian caught it. That orphan was speaking again. Killian knew what it was like to feel isolated. Abandoned. Orphan's understood each other in ways no one else could. But he knew he was different from her in one aspect and that was that he had a family. He had Granny and Ruby to love him. They had raised him as if he was their own. And he was family to them as they were to him, despite blood, but that never excused the fact that he still felt the longing to find out where he came from. Why did his parents leave him on the docks of all places with nothing but a single coin with engravings he couldn't even read? Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't go down to the ocean. It reminded him of something that he had lost a long time ago. But in the end, even though he had someone who raised him as any mother would and a sister who treated just like he were her brother, he still felt infinitely and utterly alone in this world. Maybe that was his curse. He was surrounded by people who cared for and loved him yet he didn't feel as though he deserved any of it. He felt out of place where he was. This wasn't who he was supposed to be.

"Did you check his computer?" Emma continued. If the kid wasn't openly close to someone, he would at least have some online friends. Emma needed to use her skill set to track down Henry, "If he's close to someone he'd be emailing them."

Regina scoffed at Emma, "And you know this how?" Obviously seeing that whatever Emma had to say was just wasting their time.

Emma glared at the Mayor now, she had tried to follow her own rules, don't make it personal but this woman was only making it harder and harder at this point. If there was one thing Emma was good at, it was finding people and in this situation she now felt that she needed to stay and help. She ignored the voice that was telling her that she was trying to prolong her stay here, trying to find excuses not to leave. "Finding people's what I do," Emma shot back, "Here's an idea; how about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him."

Regina's face scrunched at the mere thought of having to spend any more time in this town, much less anywhere near her son. Regina opened her mouth to protest at the idea of letting Emma out before Graham straightened up and interrupted her.

"She could be helpful, Madam Mayor," This must have surprised Regina because for a moment she looked stumped. Both Killian and Emma noticed this but only Killian knew why. This was the first time Graham had some balls around the Mayor, even if it was just a suggestion.

Regina gave Emma a quick once over. Even though she hated Emma, with a passion it seemed, and hated the idea of even having this woman help her find Henry, she relented, allowing Graham to release Emma. Without another word she left the Sheriff Station.

Graham quickly followed suit and Emma trailed behind, giving Killian a quick glance before she left. Killian, however, didn't intend to follow them. Instead he packed up whatever he brought over, grabbing his keys as he did so.

"You are going to help them look for the boy?" Marco asked curiously, also packing his tools as he did so, having finished his work on the cupboard for today but he had no doubt that he would be back tomorrow for a repair job.

Killian shook his head, smiling slightly at him now, "There's no need to," Killian said, "You don't need to look for someone who isn't missing." It was known only by Killian and Mary Margret about the lad's little castle. A safe haven from Regina most of the time. It was discovered shortly after Mary Margret and Killian had given Henry the storybook that Christmas and since then has become his base for his operations. It was a place that Killian always knew he could find Henry whenever he needed to talk.

Emma's findings had led her and Regina to the local school, in particular one of Henry's teachers, Mary Margret Blanchard. When they confronted Mary Margret, however, Emma could see why Henry might get the impression that his mother was an evil queen. She certainly liked to assert her dominance around other people, as she seemed to despise almost everyone in this town. But the way Regina looked at Mary Margret, it was more than that. Underneath there was something more sinister that the Mayor held towards this teacher and Emma hated the way it made her recoil slightly. "Have a nice trip back to Boston," Regina snapped towards Emma before turning to leave, in the process knocking over a stack of books which wasn't anything accidental. The woman was truly spiteful when she wanted to be.

Mary Margret quickly went down to pick the books up, automatically. Sighing almost sadly at the matter as though it was common for the Mayor to storm through her classroom every day and leave a trail of books in her wake. Emma kneeled down to help her, she wasn't just going to stand there and leave Mary Margret to clean up the mess that she had practically caused. "Sorry to bother you," Emma said apologetically, she had after all brought Regina's anger to the teacher, even if it was unintentional and no one deserved to be yelled at or treated the way Regina had treated Mary Margret today, even if her son was missing. Probably hiding from her no doubt.

Mary Margret quickly dismissed it though, she had grown quite use to the Mayor's temperament and it wasn't anyone else's fault. Emma's curiosity had finally caught up to her about this book that seemed to be so important to everyone at the moment. Everyone was mentioning it, Henry was obsessed with it, Regina seemed unnecessarily angry about it and she couldn't understand it. Why was it such a big deal? If Emma could, she would've owned thousands of books when she was younger, was it seriously weird if the kid even owned one. "How's a book supposed to help?"

Mary Margret tilted her head as if she didn't understand the question, placing the books back onto the table. Mary Margret gave Emma a wide smile, idly taking a few of the books into her arms. "What do you think stories are for?" She asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to understand, "The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense." Mary Margret sighed again, "See Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

Both of them were walking together, down the hallway as children happily passed by. Emma understood what Mary Margret was saying to her but it was different for her. She's never had an easy life either, she was going from one family to another. She had never truly felt loved or wanted by anyone she had been with and because of that she had lost hope pretty quickly about ever finding her parents or anyone who would love her as if she was their daughter. When she looked at Henry, she couldn't understand him, at least Henry had people around him that cared deeply about him, and even Regina did in her own way. Emma would have given anything for what Henry has right now, the kid didn't understand how lucky he was.

So even though Emma may not have had the same life as Henry, everyone went through periods of their life differently and she understood him. Emma nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's kind of a hard ass."

Mary Margret shook her head, she knew that it wasn't solely Regina, the problem was rooted deeper than that. "No, it's more than her," She said. It did surprise Emma that the woman who just got verbally abused and her classroom partially trashed was so quick to defend the Mayor. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with the most basic questions they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?" Mary Margret paused at that moment. She must have realized what she had just said because regret quickly covered her soft features. It looked so out of place on the woman. She hadn't meant anything by it towards Emma but it was the truth, however, painful it may be, "I am so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you…"

"It's okay," But it had hurt, it had hurt Emma more then she would ever admit but she knew Mary Margret hadn't meant for her words to hurt her. What got Emma was the fact that she knew it was true, she had always asked herself that question when she was young. She still was asking herself that on days where her mind would wonder too deep on the topic. So Emma dismissed Mary Margret's worry, after all how could this optimistic woman ever know Emma's kind of turmoil. She, however, didn't wish to linger on that subject any longer, changing it to hopefully a more cheery one. "It looks old, family heirloom?"

Mary Margret thought for a moment, scrunching her eyebrows slightly as if trying to remember something that was on the tip of her tongue. "I found it in the local library one day for a Christmas present," Mary Margret told her when the memory returned to her, "Killian suggested that maybe all Henry needed was something to believe in and what better book to do so. Look, we gave the book to him because we wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Something in Mary Margret's voice got to Emma then, Mary Margret was close to Henry yet she wasn't worried where a ten year old boy might have gone off too. And then Emma's thoughts back tracked, as this reaction aired similarities to another person. Killian didn't so much as look worried when he heard that Henry had gone missing and it was obvious from last night that Killian cared greatly for him. Mary Margret and Killian were some of the closest people to Henry at the moment, yet they hardly acted the way people would when they heard that Henry was missing. Emma narrowed her eyes when it all clicked inside her head, "You know where he is, don't you?" Emma asked.

Mary Margret turned to Emma and gave her a small smile, hugging the books close to her chest. "You might want to check his castle."

 **Review, favourite and follow, it supports the story and send your thoughts my way. It's as much my story as it is yours, so send what you think and want in this story.**

 **Until next time...**


	8. Pirate Codex

**Thanks as always for the wonderful support for the story, it means the world when I see reviews actually come in for this story and really gets me into writing it once again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters that are involved with it.**

 **Thank you all. Please enjoy the update and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

Killian had arrived at the castle playground, which was located on the foreshore a few miles from the docks. Killian felt uneasy as he walked over but he managed to put it aside. Henry had grown to love the ocean where Killian couldn't stand to be near it sometimes. But whenever it came to Henry being her, Killian put it aside, this was always for Henry. Killian shifted his hand into his pockets as he strolled up to the wooden castle once he had seen Henry sitting at the top of it. His legs dangled off, swinging back and forth over the side.

Henry seemed to be off in his own thoughts again, as he was staring off in the distance and he hadn't even seemed to notice Killian make his way over. Although Killian already knew what was on Henry's thoughts, he still followed Henry's line of sight to the town's clock tower, which was another reason Henry had chosen the spot. It was the perfect spot to stare at the clock tower without Regina around.

Killian climbed his way to the platform on the castle, dropping himself next to Henry, "Hasn't moved yet?" Killian asked him, although he already knew the answer. It was a month ago when Henry had confided to Killian about another theory of his about this fairy tale curse. It was Henry's belief that the clock tower didn't work because time was frozen, and the reason no one went to the library was because everyone's stories were in there. Killian had laughed at that, saying perhaps that people just were simply too busy to stop by but then Henry said something. Something that Killian couldn't quite shake.

"I know about that book, the one you won't go near," Henry said, holding two books in his hand that he now placed on the desk to get checked out.

Killian scrunched his eyebrows at Henry, "And what book would that be, I probably haven't gotten around to reading it yet."

"The Pirate Codex."

That memory would always come back to Killian whenever he was around Henry and every time it bugged him even more than he had the last time. He'd get rid of it eventually and forget about it for days but sometimes he'd walk past the book and it would return stronger like the thumping of a heart. Beating. Coming to life in him. He wanted to read it, to take it but that irrational fear would set in and he'd stop himself. It was the same feeling he got every time he went near the ocean. What yearned to him also subdued him with fear.

The clock tower was something like those two things. Not as bad but it bugged Killian whenever Henry mentioned it and he'd forget about it the next day. And of course Killian had now noticed it, but it no longer really bothered him though, as Marco was always telling him how he was going to fix it one day and maybe that day would be tomorrow.

"No," Henry grumbled out, frustrated as he continued to look at the clock tower, "I thought it would."

"Because you brought your birth mother back?" Killian asked him, idly twirling a coin in his fingers. Without noticing it, Figaro had leapt up onto the platform beside them, curling his tail around Killian's limp arm beside him before nudging his other hand. "You know, Marco said he is going to fix it," Killian offered him. He wanted to try a get Henry to stop overthinking the matter. There were times when Killian both was happy to have given Henry hope again but also regretted it. He regretted these moments where Henry would lose his optimism. All because something in this curse fantasy wasn't working out. He always hated finding Henry in this state, he was always such a bright and optimistic child and to find him so sad just threw Killian. This was only adding to the long list of why Killian hated Regina, a mother should never make their child ever feel that way. At first, this never bothered Killian. Killian just didn't notice this, but since this book, he began to notice these little things and now he realized. He realized just why Henry stayed away from home as long as he could. Henry was often made to feel isolated and without hope and it normally only happened when Regina was yelling at him about his curse fantasy.

"But that will never happen," Henry breathed out angrily, as if the mere thought of it exhausted him. "Macro's been saying that every year and you don't notice that because you're cursed, you're not meant to notice."

The thought did trouble Killian when Henry said it for when he tried to look back, on the years he spent in this town, he honestly couldn't recall Marco ever saying it before now. He thought of telling Henry this but it was ridiculous, ridiculous to even provide what Henry would think as further proof of this curse. It would only serve to make it more real for Henry. "You know your Mum thinks you're missing again," Killian knew Henry already knew that, and he also knew that Henry didn't care that his mother was worried and thinking he had run off again but he had to get Henry away from the curse subject. Although Killian saw Henry's obsession with his curse theory worsen and that he was extremely overprotective of the book, he couldn't tear Henry out of his own world. But he never for one second would change giving Henry the book, in fact he thought it was the best thing he had ever done for the lad. Even though at times he may regret what it caused for Henry, he wouldn't change it. Henry hadn't had much hope before then, but now the way his eyes lit up when he read the stories, Killian knew that he finally saw hope in the world.

It wasn't uncommon for children to experience these types of fantasies either. Every child has a phase and they're all different, some have imaginary friends, nearly all believe in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy. Henry just believed in fairy tale characters in Storybrooke. Once Henry realized that this curse thing wasn't real, when he finally grew out of this fantasy then his obsession will go away. Killian wasn't going to tell the lad that his fantasy, this curse, wasn't real and force the horrible reality of this world down his throat. This curse gave Henry a hopeful outlook on the world, that good will always win and living in a house where he was forced to conform to the way Regina wished him to be, it was something he needed. Killian felt sorry for the boy and if his obsession helped Henry cope with everything then Killian would play along with it.

Killian sighed, his ploy to hopefully distract Henry from the curse wasn't working and he had an inkling that it wasn't ever going to. Henry mind was now drawing to a certain aspect of this curse that Killian was actually more intrigued by, "I brought Emma here, I thought it would change things."

Killian scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. Henry had often talked about the curse with Killian, sharing his ideas but he had never mentioned Emma in any of them. Killian almost felt left out when he discovered the lad's plans to find his mother without him, "How's that?"

"She's the Saviour," Henry said, Figaro now placidly between the two. "She's meant to break this curse, she's the only one who can bring back the happy endings."

Killian simply nodded at Henry. "Well maybe she hasn't done what she needs to yet," Killian knew that the boy didn't need anyone to argue with him on that front. So Regina was the Evil Queen and Emma was the Saviour in Henry's eyes, it was quite insightful to Henry's emotional state at the moment but Killian wasn't qualified to make that judgement. He would just store that away for further evaluation later.

It wasn't long before Emma found herself facing the misty shores of StoryBrooke, Maine. It was quite picturesque, calming when she watched the waves crash upon the foaming shore. At first she was confused when Mary Margret gave her directions down to the foreshore, why would a kid runaway to the beach. Okay, she could understand teenagers but the kid was ten. Maybe the candy shop or something but when she saw the wooden playground or 'castle' she understood. Emma now exited her yellow bug and considering how small the town was compared to Boston, the spot was quite well hidden. All the better to hide from the 'evil queen'.

As Emma gazed back over to the wooden 'castle', she wasn't surprised to not only find Henry up there but also that damn librarian as well. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips. She wondered if she could sense the glare she sent his way because not a moment after she exited her car did he give her that infuriating smirk of his. She just couldn't believe that she had known the entire time at the station where Henry had gone off to, yet he had failed to mention it. She felt selfish when another thought entered her mind. If he had told them earlier where Henry was, she would have been out of this town. This part of her life gone and she could finally go back to her life in Boston, if only that librarian had been inclined to share this bit of information with them earlier. She hadn't known him a mere day and he was already starting to be a pain in her ass and she'll be damned if he wins her over with that stupid smile of his.

She gripped Henry's book that he had conveniently left in her car tightly. Just give him the book, say goodbye and leave. Give him the book, say goodbye, leave. She chanted it to herself all the way up to the playground, but it faltered when she could Henry laugh over something Killian had said. That laugh. She wish… she wish she could be the one causing it. Maybe she could be the one… if she stayed. No. She shook her, no. Just say goodbye and leave. Leave.

In the process of climbing up the playground, she had of course accidently hit the librarian in the back. With her foot. It only caused him to give her a light chuckle, which only infuriated her more. She was, however, more confused upon seeing a cat curl around her legs. Looking up at her… was that a smile on the cat's face? Could cats even smile? God, this town was getting to her.

"You left this in my car," Emma gave Henry the book back. When she received no reply, she could sense that something was off. She turned to Jones expectantly when she noticed how Henry was. Killian only gave her a shrug in return but nodded to where Henry was looking. When she saw what he was looking at, she understood, "Still hasn't moved, huh?" She dropped down to the other side of Henry.

It crossed Killian's mind to leave the two, they both obviously needed some time to talk to one another. There was a part of him that said that he could trust Henry alone with her, more so than he ever would with Regina. But there was this part nagging at him, this other part deep inside of him that he didn't recognize, telling him to be cautious. He didn't know this woman at all. She could be anyone and he couldn't let the fact that he felt something for this woman compromise him in anyway. But when he looked at this woman those guards fell down and he just knew. He knew that he could trust her.

Maybe it was when Killian noticed the look on Emma's face that he knew she wasn't going to hurt Henry, at least not intentionally. He decided that maybe the two did need some time alone but Killian wasn't going to be too far away he decided. He would be just around the corner, he didn't have to go back to the library straight away. After all, he basically made his own hours these days. He wasn't quite willingly to leave Henry alone just yet, that part was still nagging him. He gave Emma a look saying that he was going to leave and she looked relieved. Not at the fact that he was leaving per say but at the fact that she could at least talk to Henry. Emma needed sometime alone with Henry.

Killian turned to Henry and squeezed his shoulder, "You know what, lad? You and Emma look as though you need some time to talk."

Killian jumped down from the playground, landing on his feet with ease. Figaro following suit and Emma couldn't help but think how alike the interaction between the two was, almost as if they mimicked each other. Killian turned back to Henry, "Come around to Granny's, and we'll make sure you have a feast fit for a prince."

Henry scrunched his face, "Just make sure Ruby doesn't cook this time around."

Killian laughed, "Don't worry, Ruby won't go near the food this time," Killian gave him a wink, "I'll make your cocoa just the way you like it. With cinnamon."

Henry smiled at him, nodding his head, "Okay then."

Killian then turned to Emma, "See you around, Swan."

 **Review, favourite and follow, it supports the story and send your thoughts my way. It's as much my story as it is yours, so send what you think and want in this story.**

 **Until next time...**


	9. A Prince and the Princess

**Recap**

 **Killian Jones has decided that his best chance at revenge is to take the risk and be cursed with most of the people from the Enchanted Forest. He forgets everything about himself, his past and his revenge for Milah... but not completely. Now he lives on repeat as the town's local librarian in a library that no one goes to beside the Mayor's adopted son, Henry Mills. In the beginning, he's just like any of the other cursed residents, oblivious, but for some reason that starts changing as soon as Henry started coming to the library, he notices things.**

 **On one particular day, Henry doesn't visit the library and instead local town sheriff Graham does instead with dire news. Henry's missing.**

 **Henry returns, but not only. To the town, he brings one Emma Swan hoping that she will break the Evil Queen Regina's curse. And this is where Killian Jones and Emma Swan first meet.**

 **From here the two seem drawn to each other for unknown reasons.**

 **And here the story continues.**

 ** _Hello darkness my old friend..._**

 **Yeah, it's been a long time and no reason could make up for it. One school was rough and two well... involves an author on this site that was none too kind to me. Which was a real hit because I always loved their work and to just have them completely degrade me wasn't nice. Especially since it involved this story which was why I was uninspired for it for a long time. But while I don't promise for regular updates since I am in my last year of high school and it's intense but I only have 6 months of it left and then I have the rest of my life to pour my life and soul into this story's universe which is huge in my planning.**

 **So I am prepared for suggestions and for questions about the story, which I will either post in the next update for through pm.**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 **Please enjoy this long awaited update!**

Emma wanted to say that she wasn't planning on staying. She wasn't and it didn't matter how hard it was getting to stop looking at Henry. To stop looking at him and not want to be there for him. But the way Killian looked at her said that he knew something she didn't. And maybe he did. And maybe he didn't even realize that he did know something she didn't.

When Killian walked away, Figaro trailing not too far behind, there was that awkwardness that filled the air between the two. Although Emma felt it was mostly one sided.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change," Henry mumbled, more to himself it seemed, than to Emma. "That the final battle would begin."

Emma shook her head and sighed. This kid was expecting so much from her, how could she ever possibly live up to his expectations if she stayed? "I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

Killian went back to his car, absently rubbing his left wrist as he felt an increasing itch grow. Normally he hardly even noticed the prosthetic hand anymore but lately he had been feeling it a lot more. It had started to throb last night, which was strange. But Killian shook his head, it was probably just phantom limb kicking in again but this was just different and he couldn't understand why. He took a quick glance back to Henry and Emma. Maybe Emma would be the one to finally break Henry out of this fantasy, Killian thought. However, maybe that wasn't what Henry needed right now. He already faced that with Regina and her therapy sessions that she was sending him to. Killian only prayed that Emma wouldn't outright shut Henry down on the idea, but the kid was somewhat stubborn on the idea so maybe he didn't need to worry as much as he was.

"Yes, you are," Henry argued back. Emma almost snorted, the kid was stubborn. She could only blame herself and maybe Neal in that department. "Because it's your destiny."

Emma paused, she didn't know how to deal with this. What was she supposed to say? Did normal par- she stopped herself. She wasn't his parent. She never will be. But when she looked at Henry, she didn't have the heart to hurt his feelings. On the other hand, this fantasy of his couldn't be healthy. She somewhat empathised with Regina on that front. She may not like the woman. Gods she could barely stand her but she could only imagine what it was like having your child think you were the Evil Queen all the time.

"You know you're going to bring back the happy endings," Henry said, he was so confident. How could she ruin it for him?

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma said firmly. She hadn't meant for it to come out harsh. It was unknown territory for her. She usually just dealt with sleazy bastards not kids. But she didn't want to sound like Regina either, the kid probably gets enough of that crap at home. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him, although her leaving is probably going to hurt him more.

"You don't have to be hostile," Henry said, and Emma was relieved that he didn't sound hurt by her words. "I know you like me- I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma didn't know what to say for a moment. Her heart squeezed in her chest because… because it was true. She hadn't even had the stomach to look at him when they took him away and the guilt of leaving him in a system as she had been gnawed at her every day. How could he- how could he be so insightful? He was only ten, yet he understood what people most failed to.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked him curiously.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away," Henry said.

Emma's first instinct was to tell Henry to stop it with the book thing… again but she remembered what Mary Margret had said today. Henry was obviously troubled now, he was in a world that didn't make sense to him. Whether that was because of Regina well… that thought made Emma want to stay. But the fantasy helped him deal with real life emotions, it was his coping mechanism. And Emma wished she had that fantasy when she was in the foster system. It would have made it easier when she asked herself why her parents had abandoned her and she could say that it was for her best chance. But this kid- Henry, had such high expectations of her. He already believed in her and that was too much to deal with at the moment for Emma. Especially when she didn't believe in herself.

"Listen to me kid," Emma sighed, trying to steady herself out for her- for Henry, "I'm not in any book. I'm a real person and I'm no saviour." Emma paused because dammit this was tough. It was tough because she was the most vulnerable since Neal.

"You were right about one thing though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me," She felt herself choke at the last words. Emma began to walk, letting her body beeline to her car, knowing that Henry would follow.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry pleaded and it was hard for Emma to not just let her heart make the decision for once. "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

 _Henry, don't make this any harder than it should be._ Emma shook her head, "I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her!" Henry yelled at her, it didn't sound right coming from him, "My life sucks!"

 _My life sucks!_

Those words rattled. Emma turned to Henry, a wave of the orphan girl surged through. Because he didn't understand just how lucky he was. He was adopted. He had family who loved him. She never had that. At least she had given him to the foster system, not left him lying on the side of road with the possibility that someone might stumble across him. How could her parents do that to her? Henry was wrong on that account; her parents never gave her the best chance. No, he didn't know what sucking truly was and she was glad that he never did.

"Oh you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway," Emma felt her voice strain at the words, "My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back." To know that those people would discard her after three years, three years of caring and raising and then to be discarded like an old toy. It still hurt her. But Henry, Henry had a mother that stuck with him, that raised him through everything. "Look, your mum is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway," Henry said, looking at her with eyes full of hope. Trying to comfort her in some way, even though Emma could only think that what he was saying wasn't true, "That's just where you came through."

Emma was confused now, blinking the tears away that had unwillingly filled her eyes, "What?"

"The wardrobe," Henry explained to her, "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma sighed. She was exhausted and emotionally drained. "Sure, they were." She gave him a small smile, resigned, "Come on, Henry." She needed to take him home.

It was unknown to both her and Henry that Killian was still waiting by his car not too far away from either of them. Despite the fact that he may inexplicably trust this Swan woman, he was still very hesitant to leave Henry alone with a stranger. Maybe even more so that said person was his birth mother. He, in the end, just wanted to make sure that Henry was alright.

Once he saw the bug drive off in the direction of the Mayor's house, Killian started his own car and made for the library. He still after all, needed to pretend like he was actually working there. Figaro seemed to agree with the idea, as he contently sat on the passenger sit beside him. The thing seemed always at ease with car rides, even with some of the roads in Storybrooke that were due for a maintenance. Ruby had called it sea legs and Killian had laughed. He thought back to Swan. He might talk to her tomorrow if he sees her, he had no doubt that he would though. After all, he knew she was staying. He just knew it.

 **Please don't forget to favourite, follow and review if you enjoyed it as I really want to hear from you and see if people want this story continued on here.**


	10. Giving it a Chance

**I just want to say a big thank you to all the people who reviewed, I would love to give shout outs to Hellfire000, lindakaye, siriuslylovehp and SorryLoveButIDon'tReallyCare for giving such wonderful reviews, you all helped me out a lot on continuing to write for this story.**

 **Something SorryLoveButIDon'tReallyCare asked:**

 **'Have you considered if the Liam Brothers are going to be in this story?'** Whether it's canon or not will be a spoiler. However, younger Liam I hadn't really thought about but after this reviewer brought it up, a little plot bunny appeared and I can guarantee younger Liam will appear in this story and much earlier than he did in the show.

 **They also asked:**

 **You what I'd love to see that I don't believe was in the show? Someone, maybe Ruby, being over protective of Killian.**

Ruby is someone I want to feature more in the story than she gets in the show now and also I always intended her to be the big overprotective sister of Killian. I honestly can't wait until a little event is finally fleshed in word which will fully show how close Ruby and Killian are.

 **If any of you guys have any questions about the story or want to suggest something please go ahead. There are certain things which are already in place about the storyline, however, as you can see suggesting things can add to the story.**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter!**

It retched at Emma's stomach. The guilt that she had all these years intensifying like a blizzard wrecking inside her. She was torn now. Between staying or leaving. Her brain told her to leave. It was logical, it was smart. _Leave and you won't get hurt again._ She wanted to leave knowing that it would be easier for her to do so. But when she thought of Henry… Henry wasn't okay and he certainly wouldn't get better by staying with Regina. So here Emma was. Standing outside Granny's Inn arguing with herself. When she left Regina's, she had been angry and she would argue that she still was. She thought taking a breather and letting her thoughts work it out that she wouldn't feel so bad about the conversation. But she just couldn't get over what Regina had said. It would be later on in her life that Emma would think back to the reason why she would choose to stay in Storybrooke and she would realize it was because of Regina. Regina's words more so about Henry. She pushed Emma over the edge and now she was going to have to put up with it. It was always going to be because of Henry. And maybe, just maybe, it was that strange connection she felt towards that damn librarian. But she was planning on ignoring that. She was.

 _Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago…_

She had. She had chosen to give Henry up because she wasn't ready then. And she wouldn't change her decision, even if… even if she could have kept Henry because what kind of life could she had ever provided Henry. Certainly not one that he deserved.

 _Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life_

She could never expect to be invited back into Henry's life. She didn't deserve that much. She just wanted to leave, as soon as she possible could. She consider this behaviour from Regina to be the behaviour of that of a frightened mother that was concerned for her child. But something was also telling her it was something else and that was the part that was telling her that she had to stay. She couldn't leave Henry.

 _You may have given birth to him, but he is my son._

It was the truth. A truth Emma couldn't ever deny. She could never claim to know more about parenting than Regina did. Emma wouldn't even know the first thing about child care. Emma was just one more stranger in Henry's life to move on, Regina was the mother of Henry. Not her.

 _You tossed him away…_

She had, hadn't she? Emma hadn't even looked at Henry when he was born and decided to give him away. When she 'tossed him away'. How could she not even look at him before she gave him away? Was she any better than her own parents?

 _Do you love him?_

She had asked.

 _Of course I love him._

Regina had replied.

Emma had made her decision then. Her lie detector didn't go off because Regina wasn't lying. In her twisted way, she did love Henry. But the way Regina had said that she loved Henry, is was the way someone says they love their new centre piece. Regina may love Henry, or believe that she loves him, but it wasn't the warm motherly love that you usually have. It was possessive. It wasn't right and that was what concerned Emma. She knew what being possessive could do to a person. She was afraid about how far Regina would go to 'protect' Henry.

She now had to decide. Now left standing at the end of the footpath which trailed up to Granny's Inn with a war raging inside herself. If she entered the inn, than her decision is final. She would ultimately become attached to this location. It would be like Tallahassee all over again, except this time with Hen- with her son. Yes, her son. But if she leaves, well than she doesn't have to get attached again. She doesn't go through that pain she went through all those years ago and that was something she never wanted to go through again. But if she chose that path, than she will lose the chance to be with him, to find a family. For a strange reason, her mind was also factoring in Jones. She couldn't help it, no matter how much she wanted to tell herself that there was nothing there. After all, love at first sight wasn't real.

Both ends were battling it out. On one end, she remembered seeing Henry smile. Smile at her. She couldn't help but have her heart flutter at that memory. And she remembered how Marco talked about family, how he lost his opportunity to have a child of his own. But she could have that chance, she could have her chance for a family with Henry. It was something she has always wanted her entire life, so why was she fighting it now? Because it was risky. If she took that risk, then she could end up hurt if it all went wrong in the end. But if this all goes right, if she actually got the family she has always wanted, than she could be happier than she has ever been. She straightened up, yes she could do this, and she could be brave. After all, this was all going to be for Henry. He needed to be put first.

When Emma had reached the door of the Inn, she could hear the muffled voices. Okay, not so much muffled as she could hear them shouting. She hesitating at entering, not wanting to walk into another drama. She had had enough of that with Regina today already, but she entered anyway. She didn't fancy sleeping in her bug tonight. She stopped instantly when she saw the two women heated in the middle of an argument and also it didn't take her too long to notice Jones standing in the background. He looked as though he was trying to shrink away from the two women, obviously hoping not to get in the crossfire of these two. There with him was also that cat. Were the two a matching set or something? She almost casted her eyes down when she noticed Killian smiling at her and she felt her cheeks involuntarily flush. Goddammit, she needed to get a hold of herself. She was acting like a hormonal teenager.

"I should have moved to Boston!" Ruby yelled at the older woman, her heels clicking with her ferocity.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard," Granny snapped at her, matching the younger ones anger. Neither of them seemed to notice that Emma had entered the room, the only recognition that Emma had received was from Killian but he didn't seem willing to interfere with the two women at the moment. Emma couldn't really blame him either.

Emma took a hesitant step forward, "Excuse me? I'd like a room."

When both the women heard this they stopped their argument, turning to look at Emma as if this was the first time someone had ever come into this Inn before. It was the old woman, Granny, Emma presumed, that first quickly moved from her stunned silence.

"Really?" Granny asked, the surprise evident in her voice, "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine," Emma nodded at her.

"I didn't quite catch your name," Granny said.

Killian and Ruby had taken to conversing in the back but Killian's eyes still hadn't left Emma and Emma couldn't help but steal quick glances back at him. There was just something about him, something different that she couldn't quite describe.

"Swan," Emma replied to her. When Emma looked towards Killian, noticing that his conversation had abruptly stopped, she was startled. He wasn't staring at her anymore, instead looking directly behind her. And… he wasn't Killian anymore. That playful aura he had around him seemed to have evaporated. He looked cold. Like a darkness had surrounded him. Emma would describe him as being void of anything, like Killian had been sucked out but his eyes… his eyes burnt with fire. It shocked her because it was a look that she decided she never wanted to see on him again. It was raw danger, "Emma Swan."

"Emma," A man spoke, this caused the rest of the people in the room to look to where Killian was staring, "What a lovely name."

Emma gave him a glance over carefully, "Thanks."

This man… there was something wrong about him, wrong like she felt around Regina but more sinister. She didn't know whether it was because Killian was staring at him with such- well Emma couldn't describe the emotion but she somehow understood now and took it as a precaution. While Killian was sarcastic and generally taunted Regina, with this man there was nothing but hatred. He looked ready to kill this man. It was as if another man beside the town's local librarian Killian Jones was standing in Granny's Inn.

Granny quickly passed this man a roll of bills, "It's all here."

The man took a quick look at Killian, it was fleeting, if Emma wasn't staring at him she probably would have missed it. He stared at Jones with the same amount of hatred, if not more subtle before he reached nonchalantly for the roll of bills. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear."

The man's attention immediately turned to Emma and it didn't leave, it might be the reason why Jones slowly made his way over to Emma's side, holding his gaze at the man. "Thank you. You enjoy your stay… Emma," He exited the Inn with one last look towards Jones. Emma didn't like anything about that man.

"Who's that?" Emma didn't like the vibes she was getting around that man, nor the way he looked at her or Jones for that matter. The room around had gotten stiflingly quite at the presences of that man, both the women seemed afraid of him but Jones seemed to openly despise him.

"Mr Gold," Jones grumbled out, only just taking his eyes of the door.

"He owns this place," The young girl said seriously.

"The Inn?" Emma asked.

"No, the town," Granny told her, "So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week," Emma replied, "Just a week." It was just a test run. She wouldn't make anything final. She took what Jones had said into account. She was going to give Henry that week and hopefully by then, things would work out.

When Killian had realised that Mr Gold was gone, he felt Librarian Killian Jones take over again. He honestly didn't know when he had started differentiating between himself and whatever took over when Gold was around. He also realised that he was now standing next to Emma. He didn't know when he had moved next to her, only that he didn't like the way Gold looked at her with too much interest. Slimy bastard.

"Great," Granny smiled, grabbing a key from the back wall and handing it over to Emma, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Mr Gold left the Inn. Emma. That indeed was a lovely name. A name he had been waiting to hear for, oh… twenty-eight years he would guess. A smile slowly crept on his face as his fingers curled around his cane. With his memories now restored, he could finally commence his work and maybe, just maybe have some fun with their local captain. But first things first, just how to break this curse still remained to be seen but he certainly was seeing some developing options for the future. In fact, if he were a betting man, he might start making those bets on the odds.

Emma nodded towards her, turning, "So you decided to stay?"

Emma looked at him for a second, "I'm giving it a chance." Emma looked back and Granny and Ruby and even though they looked as though they were busy, Ruby was reading a page upside down and Granny was sorting through an almost empty draw. Killian caught what she was looking at and sighed.

"Well, just don't break his heart." Before Emma could make any kind of comment back at him, he walked over to Granny and Ruby. "You know neither of you two are convincing," He gave both of them a look which they tried to return with their most convincing confused faces, "Goodnight."

"Night, old man!" Ruby called back after he left to one of the back rooms.

What Killian had said to her was irritating her. He knew nothing about her. But she shook it off, she'd just have to deal with it tomorrow. Tonight she was just dealing with one thing at a time, and that was how she was going to help Henry.

 **Don't forget if you have any suggestions are questions either review or PM me.**

 **Thank you again for all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed the story.**


	11. Tick Tock

**First of all, shout out to the awesome guest reviewer, Cody, for reviewing all of my chapters. That is absolutely awesome and I love that kind of support for the story. Also great thanks to the guest reviewer Kape and all the others who left lovely reviews for the story. Seeing reviews on this story always lets me know that there are people out there who really care about this work.**

 **Secondly, I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer, however, they are going to sometimes be either short (averaging 2500 words) because sometimes I feel as though that's a good stopping point for the chapter.**

 **Thirdly, you'll all be glad to know that I have fleshed out Killian's backstory and who his mother and father are, both are going to be in the sequel to this story. This story is basically setting up the prequel to the next story. Here we learn about Killian's character and people close to him. So, basically this story is centred around Killian and Emma's relationship with a little backstory thrown in and then the sequel is going to be an action packed adventure with all the characters who I have chosen to come along. Hint hint, the sequel involves something to do with Killian's parents, if you want to know more PM me and I'll give you a few spoilers of where that is heading.**

 **I honestly didn't expect people to love Figaro as I do, so with people requesting for him to appear in upcoming chapters, I'm having to go back and see if I have placed him in there. As some suspect, Figaro isn't a normal cat and he becomes a crucial role later in the plot of season one.**

 **Again, if you want to know a few things about Killian's past or his parents, I'll give a few hints on where I got the inspiration to write them and Killian's story. However, there is a major hint in one of the upcoming chapters. If you notice, well then kudos, I won't tell you explicitly in a reply on a chapter update but I'll message you. I do ask if you get it right or if you ask for some spoilers that you do keep it on the down low because hey, some readers like the suspense. But then you can be like me, who can't wait and wants to know everything that is going to happen.**

 **Please leave me some reviews, they are a blessing to me.**

 **Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story and to those who continue to read it. You all mean a lot to me and when I saw this story broke 10 000 views, I was so happy. Please spread the word about this story, if you feel like it deserves it.**

Henry hadn't slept a wink that night and it wasn't because of his overactive imagination either. No, it was real now. It just had to be because this proved it! The clock had finally moved and it was because of Emma. He knew she would stay, he believed it.

"The missing pages," Henry snaps around, "Where are they?"

Regina had glossed over the book. Every word. Every detail. It was their stories and it made her boil with rage. Seeing how happy they all were while she was miserable, well look who was on top now. She had won and that should have been enough. But as she had reached the end of the book, what should have been the end, there was still pages missing. Torn out. Whatever was on those pages could very well ruin her happy ending with Henry. It would destroy everything she had built and Henry… while she loved him could ruin what they have together. Why couldn't he just accept her love for him?

"It's an old book," Henry shrugged. One skill that he might thank Emma for was his adapt ability to lie, at least be believable enough to get away with stuff, "Stuff's missing."

Henry slug his schoolbag over his shoulder, intending to get out of there as soon as possible. He felt Regina's grip before he saw it coming, firm on his shoulders. "I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."

Henry scrunched his face, looking at Regina, "No, you're not."

This angered Regina. Emma Swan. That conniving woman thought she was going to take her son away from her, well at least that was one problem dealt with, "Well, then who is?" Her voice was hard, the old Queen gripping her, "That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue."

Something flashed across Henry's face, something Regina could easily pick up on. He knew something she didn't, which wasn't something she was used to, "What?" She asked impatiently.

A resounding chime echoed. Regina's eyes snapped up to the window, towards the town library. The clock. She found herself walking over to Henry's window without realising. How… no. This couldn't be happening. What she had built. All the work she had done to get her happy ending, the ending which was rightfully hers, seemed to shatter as she heard that damn bell. Her world was cracking. Time was unfrozen but that couldn't happen. That was a part of the curse unless… Emma Swan. When she turned to ask Henry, what Emma was still doing here, he had vanished and she felt as though for the first time in twenty-eight years that she might just loose what she had.

"Killian!" Henry's feet pounded the pavement, huffing as he finally caught up to Killian, "Did you see!"

"That I did young lad," Killian replied, sipping at his coffee glancing up at the now working clock tower as he made his way down to the library, "Looks like Marco finally got around to fixing that." Figaro meowed in disagreement.

"No, I think it's because Emma stayed," Killian looked down at Henry and smiled. This was the happiest Killian had seen the lad and he knew who had done it. Which concerned him and he felt guilty for not sharing the shame belief as Henry at the moment. Killian was happy for the lad, truly, and as much as he wanted to believe in this Swan lass, it would be Henry to suffer if she didn't stay.

"Aye, that she did," Killian replied, "Booked a room at Granny's last night." Henry's face seemed to brighten even more at the statement, if it was at all possible. To know that Emma was staying, for him, that the curse may finally be broken and Henry for the first time in a long time finally felt that things might turn out okay for everyone.

"She did? Did you know what that means, Killian?" Henry said enthusiastically, "That Emma did really come to break the curse, that the final battle has begun!"

Killian unlocked the library. "Lad, while I'm glad that you are happy about this, try to keep the curse talk around Emma on a leash, or at least not so heavy" Killian turned to Henry, resting a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it, "She's new to the idea." While Killian didn't believe in the curse, he knew that Henry needed it. He also knew that Swan won't fully understand that just yet and she may just say something that she would later regret, especially if Henry decided that Emma was prepared for his full theory on everything. It would most likely scare Swan and Killian knew that she wasn't ready for all that baggage just yet.

"You're probably right, Emma needs to be prepared for it," Henry agreed and Killian almost groaned as he could practically see the cogs turning in his head with a new plan, "I'll get back to you on that one, once I have thought of a good plan."

"Right but first you need to go to school before Regina finds out and calls a town wide lockdown," Killian chuckled at the pout that formed on Henry's face. If Killian hadn't grown an immunity to Henry's puppy dog face he'd have probably let the lad stay but alas Regina would most likely tear through the town at her son's third disappearance and Killian would much prefer a quiet day's reading and the chance of seeing Emma Swan instead of their dear Madam Mayor.

"Fine," Henry moaned before saying goodbye and pounding off, "But we've stopping by Granny's first."

"I didn't realise this was a negotiation," Killian said.

"It's not," Henry replied, "But you did promise me hot cocoa."

Killian smirked before agreeing, it's not like anyone would come down to the library anyway. He had to admit one thing though, the town certainly seemed more alive than usually, it felt for once that anything could happen.

When the knock sounded at Emma's door, she was disgruntled. So, when she opened it to find Regina poised with a basket of the shiniest red apples and a smile that seemed foreign on the woman's face, she was less than thrilled.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?" Regina started. It was so odd that Emma had thought that she was trapped in a weird dream because come on, who starts a conversation with apple trivia, "It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

Regina extends her arm to Emma, offering her one of the apple. Emma mumbled a thanks, still not quite sure what was going on but knew that Regina wasn't intending this conversation to be anything nice. Seeming as she thought Emma had left town last night and now this morning was knocking on her door, she knew the woman wasn't happy.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home," And there it was, Emma thought, there was the reason for this morning visit.

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while," Emma replied, she could tell when she was being threatened and she knew how women like Regina went about it. They were the types who were most dangerous.

A flash of something dangerous appeared in Regina's dark orbs, something truly evil Emma would say. She'd almost compare it to what she saw in Jones last night, expect being on the receiving end of it was unnerving. If Emma wasn't used to those looks, she might have been frightened, but she wouldn't give Regina that type of satisfaction. Not when Emma knew that she was getting under Regina's skin.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Regina's voice was honeyed, trying to hide whatever look had been in her eyes but failing, "Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

Oh, if this woman thought that this was going to make Emma want to leave, than she had another thing coming.

"All due respect, Madam Mayor," Emma met Regina's glare, "The fact that you have now threatened me _twice_ in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

Every word that Regina said was making Emma want to stay more and more. It was becoming more obvious that the woman wasn't stable when it came to Henry and control and that was dangerous. She certainly wasn't going to let Henry get hurt because of that.

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina feigned innocence, her words only coming out as ice that cut through the façade that she wore.

"I can read between the lines," Emma said. If she was going to get anywhere with Regina, however, she needs to level with her and for Henry, try to get along, "Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

It seemed thought, that Regina wouldn't take with that idea.

"He's fine, dear," Regina gritted, "Any problems he has are being taken care of."

Emma paused, "What does that mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy," Regina explained, "It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

 _Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's not you._ "Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that."

"It's time for you to go," Regina said.

"Or what?" Emma challenged. She wasn't going to let Regina threaten her a third time.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan," Regina hissed at her, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma couldn't believe her morning. Not only did she just get threatened by the Mayor but now she had to deal with… men. There were only two that could have sent the cocoa and it was either the sheriff or it was the librarian both sitting in the diner seemingly alone. She took her chances with Graham, placing the cup of hot cocoa in front of him.

"Ah, so you decided to stay," Graham said.

Killian caught the two, amused by the thought that Emma thought it was Graham who sent the cocoa and also… jealous. It was a stupid thing to get jealous over. So, what if she thought it was Graham?

"Observant," Emma crossed her arms, "Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage," Graham chuckled awkwardly, Killian almost face-palmed at the joke. Emma quirked an eyebrow at him, "It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign."

Emma sighed. Graham was sweet, adorable in fact but she just wasn't interested, "Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So, thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it," Graham replied meekly.

Emma was prepared to then turn and have her go at Killian before Henry, unbeknownst to her, sitting in the same booth as him, said, "I did. I like cinnamon, too."

Killian, realising that the lad and Emma probably needed some time together, excused himself, quickly saying goodbye to Henry before moving into Graham's booth.

"It's bad for our local signage?" Killian chuckled, "Graham, you are adorable when you try to flirt."

Graham glared at him, "I wasn't flirting."

"Sure, and I'm not devilishly handsome," Killian replied, watching as Emma and Henry left the diner, sipping the now lukewarm coffee hugged in his right hand. "Don't you think it's unwise to flirt with the woman who is now Regina's mortal enemy?"

"As I said I wasn't flirting," Graham sighed, "I've never seen Regina get this hostile before." Killian grunted in disagree, "Hostile without someone actively provoking her, Kil."

"Well, it's not Emma's fault if the lad has decided that he wants to get to know her," Killian replied, "Besides, this is the happiest Henry's been and it's because of Emma. She's obviously doing the lad good."

"Killian, please don't make this into a competition between who's the better mother," Graham said. Killian was about to make the point that he was only defending Regina due to their late night romps but bit his tongue. It was a subject that would sour the mood. "Regina raised Henry, she's his mother. She has every right to feel threaten if she thinks Emma wants to take Henry."

"She doesn't have the right to be a bitch," Killian chuckled, absently rubbing his left wrist.

"Killian," Graham warned, but his eyes held a glimpse of amusement. Graham flicked his eyes down to Killian's wrist, "Phantom limb again?"

"Aye," Killian replied, "Been acting up lately."

Once the two had finished, both standing to return to their respective jobs, Graham leaving money on the table for Ruby and Killian saying a quick goodbye to the two.

When Killian had return to the library, he expected to spend the day quietly mulling over an old read, Figaro curled on the reception desk. However, when he returned from Granny's Diner, he encountered his first unexpected occurrence of the day. Something that hadn't happened in… well forever it seemed. Someone besides Henry and himself was currently in his library.

"Hello?" Killian called out, startling the poor woman from her current read.

"Sorry, the sign said open and the door was unlocked so I presumed," The woman said in quick recession, spinning on her heel. Killian didn't recognise her, so she mustn't visit Granny's at all since the library and Granny's were the only two places in Killian's routine until recently.

"No, that's okay," Killian said, making his way over to the reception desk, "I'm Killian, I run the library."

"Tiana," She greeted in return, "I've always loved reading and I don't know why but today I just had the thought of coming down to the library, it was weird."

"Well you'd be the first," Killian laughed, "Now since you're literally the first person we'd have in this library outside our honorary library club, I would like to offer you a membership free of charge."

"I feel so honoured," Tiana teased, a smile tugged at her lips, "Just how many are in this exclusive club."

"Well me and one other person," Killian replied, "But I can guarantee you that it's worth it."

"Fine, you've convinced me," Tiana said, her wavy black locks falling from her loose bun as she looked around. She placed the book down on the desk.

"If you don't mind me askin'," Killian started, scanning the book, "What part of town you from? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I work as a waitress at Duke's Café more east of town," Tiana answered, placing the book in her handbag once Killian was done, "It's not as big as Granny's Diner but it's nice."

Something in her voice dropped at the end, losing her cheerfulness at little as though she contemplated her own words. Killian would have pried but it wasn't his place as a complete stranger, "Well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You too, Killian," Tiana nodded, taking her leave with a copy of ' _The Princess and the Frog',_ the storyline always seemed quite odd to her.

As Killian and Graham had departed to their respective jobs, Emma and Henry were walking to the bus stop.

Emma had to admit, she liked Henry's attitude, even if he was a smartass about. "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?"

"It's not about us," Henry said, "It's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" Emma asked. "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly!" Henry exclaimed. "It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

Okay, Emma could play along. "So, everyone here is a fairy tale character," she stated, "And they just don't know it."

"That's the curse," Henry explained. "Time's been frozen- until you got here."

Emma nodded, going to take a bite out of Regina's apple.

"Hey!" Henry started, startling Emma as she looked down, confused at what Henry was shouting about. "Where'd you get that?"

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. What was so damn important about this apple? "Your mom."

Suddenly, Henry snatched the apple from her hand and ditched it over his shoulder. Emma blinked. _Well, there goes my breakfast._

"Don't eat that!"

"Okay, uh… Alright," Emma shook her head. "What about their pasts?"

"They don't know," Henry began. "It's all a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, when they first met someone or when they started working, and you'll see that they won't be able to tell you."

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." But honestly whenever Emma looked around, it didn't seem as bad as Henry was making it out to be. Sure, life on repeat sucked but everybody who ever worked in a dead end job felt that way about their life.

"Maybe," Henry said uncertainly.

"Maybe what, kid?"

"Well, Killian seems different."

Interesting. "How's that?"

"He just notices things," Henry said in thought, like he himself hadn't fully figured this part of the curse out. "It's like he knows that things aren't right but he can't figure out what."

He's right. Killian did notice things, he looked at Emma and saw something in her that no one else could. And it made Emma want to run for the hills every time he gave her that look. A look that was as if he was reading one of his damn books. She hated that vulnerability. That vulnerability which he had exposed without even knowing her. Not that she would even let Jones get to know her enough for him to find out anything more but it irked her that only he had done was simply had a few conversations with her and she was already exposed. Exposed like she had been with Neal. And it made her stomach role at the mere thought of that kind of vulnerability. She wouldn't let that happen again.

"See though," Henry continued, pulling Emma from those rather unpleasant thoughts. "I knew you'd get it. That why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma guessed.

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage," Henry nodded. "My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end pages of the story. The part with you in it." Henry ruffled through his schoolbag, recovering the very torn pages and handing them to Emma. "See? Your mom is Snow White."

"Kid…" Emma's voice strained. What Killian had said earlier to Henry, about pushing Emma too far with the curse, was happening. Unbeknownst to Henry who seemed too absorbed in the fact that he was sharing this with Emma, that he was finally able to talk to someone about this without judgement. But for Emma, it had her reeling with unwanted thoughts. Because it was too much. Too much that Henry was saying that Prince Charming and Snow White were her parents. It was too much to believe that she was anything but the reject orphan abandoned on the side of the road. Prince Charming and Snow White would never do that to their child.

"I know the hero never believes at first," Henry stopped her, remembering what Killian had said before, although this wasn't probably what he had meant by it. "If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad."

The blurred sounds of kids all shouting and talking at once signalled their arrival to their destination and the conclusion of their walk as both arrived on schoolgrounds.

"I got to go," Henry smiled at her in a way that made Emma almost forget that she was only staying for a week. Just one week, Emma reminded herself. "But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did," Emma argued back, the kid was persistent.

"Why else would you be here?" With a sly little grin on his face, Henry ran to the school before Emma could further argue with him, although all that Emma could do was smile a little at the kid. _Getting attached there, Emma._

Emma hadn't even noticed that Mary Margret had made her way over to her.

"It's good to see his smile back," Mary Margret said, smiling at Emma.

"I didn't do anything," Emma insisted.

"You stayed," Mary Margret said. "So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows.," And she had the rude morning awakening because of it. "What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember," Mary Margret shrugged and Emma felt a twinge from what Henry had said earlier before shaking it off. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

All this curse talk must have been getting to Emma because her next question was, "Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly," Mary Margret replied, embarrassment shading her cheeks as she knocked away the question.

"I just got five minutes of silly," Emma said. "Lay it on me."

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?" Mary Margret asked.

 _Your mom is Snow White_

Emma blanked for a moment. Snow White. That would… No. Fairy tales weren't real. Snow White wasn't Mary Margret and she wasn't Emma's mother. Emma repeated until her nerves quelled enough for her for her to think clearly. She'd been listening to this fairy tale shit enough for one day, she needed a walk. Clear her head and then figure out her next move.

"I'm not in the book," Emma mumbled. "Look, thanks for chatting but I'm going to… take a walk. Look around a bit."

"Oh sure," Mary Margret replied, "See you around, Emma."

 **Throwing in some new characters is something that I love. Tiana won't make regular appearances until I'm certain of what to do with her but I do love her a lot and I will bring her back every now and then. So, if you have any ideas that you'd like to see with her character then chuck em my way :)**

 **Thanks for supporting the story, please don't forget to leave a reviews, just even saying that you enjoyed something is always nice.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed but a friendly reminder that if you are going to leave something nasty, then it'll be ignored. But thanks to all the people who have supported me in that department.**


	12. Game On

**Again guys thanks for all the support for this story, it has been an extremely tough one for me to write. I know how long it's been but my final year of high school has kicked me hard and I had to prioritise what was more important. The good news however is that after November I'm done with high school and I can safely say that I'll have nothing better to do than write for most of it.**

 **I've said this before but I think I'll say it again, the first season in this story is going to be nearly the same and by nearly I mean that there are sufficient changes from the original work that will keep you reeled in. Some changes I have seen done before but there are characters storylines that I am completely redoing.**

 **Thanks for all keeping up with me. Reviews are always thoughtful, it's selfish to say that I often feel inspired by the more support I receive because I know how many readers are out there who are quite readers.**

 **Once again, I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

Emma's walk didn't lead her very far, nor was it where she intended to go. She should have just asked Mary Margret when she had the chance but knowing that Henry though that Mary Margret was Snow White and that she was her… mother, it was just too weird. So, she now stood outside the town's library. Contemplating whether or not she should ask Killian about Henry's therapist or not. It's entirely possible that Killian didn't know anything about it and that Emma was exposing something that should well stay a secret, although Regina seemed contempt on sharing the information to strangers. Which was now another reason that Emma placed in the 'Stay in Storybrooke' tally. But Emma felt as though she could trust Killian in this regrade, he cared about Henry. A lot. And Emma knew that he wouldn't say anything to anyone that could come back to harm Henry later on. So, Emma pushed the door open.

Having the library door open not once, not twice but three times in the same morning for three different people, was something unheard of. And Killian would attest that it had everything to do later with Emma Swan.

"My, my Miss Swan," Killian started pleasantly, "I thought that I would have to be the one to seek you out. You're just full of surprises."

"Believe me," Emma started. "I didn't intend on coming here."

"I do hope you intend of making a habit out of it," Killian smiled, offering Emma one of the only other chairs in the library. After Henry started showing up, Killian thought it best to start making the library a little more hospitable so Henry or himself weren't sitting on the floor the entire time.

Emma made her way over the room, plopping herself down in the chair before crossing over her hands on her lap.

Killian leaned back, his right hand absently stroking Figaro as the two sat in still silence, letting each other read the other.

"So," Emma began. "Who exactly are you?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow in response. A smirk tickled at the edge of his lips, "That certainly is a _loaded_ question, darling."

Emma almost rolled her eyes. _Cocky son of a…_

"You and Henry," Emma cleared her throat. "You two seem close."

Killian stilled his hand, screwing his eyebrows. "What is that you're implying there?"

Emma continued to look at Killian with intensity in her green orbs, scanning every detail that flicked across his face, noticing the shift from flirty to seriousness in a heartbeat. Emma sighed, "What I meant was that he doesn't seem social, he doesn't play with other kids and his first thought is to go to Boston without asking his own mother."

Killian rubbed the back of his ear, "Henry… is different," Killian started. "What he needs in this world is someone who believes in him, that encourages him to have hope. He doesn't have a lot of people in his life that will listen to him without telling him that he shouldn't believe in the stuff that he believes in." Killian sighed then, "Henry reminds me of myself when I was his age, having no one be there for you when you need them to be."

As Killian spoke, Emma thought for a moment she was listening to herself speak. She looked at Killian and saw an orphan, she saw herself.

"Which is why, I think you can understand why Henry needs this," Killian said. "Because you know what that's like."

Something cracked within Emma then, it was small. A hairline fracture in her walls, barely noticeable without close inspection.

"How would you know?" Emma asked coolly, because despite noticing that hairline fracture she knew how to mask feelings well.

"Open book," Killian simply replied. Emma didn't miss the irony.

Emma simply smiled in return. Play it off and maybe they don't notice how close that hairline fracture comes to being a break. Then you work on the repairs, strengthen the walls so it doesn't fracture so easily the next time. Set and repeat.

"I actually came to ask you about Henry's therapist."

"Archie Hopper," Killian replied. "Although what Henry needs doesn't involve therapy, what he needs is for Regina to stop judging him but Archie is understanding. You'll find him here." Killian scrawled down an address.

"Watch out for yourself there, Swan. Henry didn't just come up with the idea of Regina being the Evil Queen on a whim, she finds your snooping into her affairs she may very well put a curse on you," Killian chuckled, although Emma could very well see the warning Killian gave her.

"I can take care of myself," Emma grabbed the note from Killian.

"I would never doubt that," Killian said. "But overconfidence never benefitted anyone."

"Maybe you should take your own advice on that one," Emma smirked at the shocked look on Killian's face before taking her leave.

Emma had no idea why but with this librarian, if that was even his real job he most likely just used the sexy librarian get up to flirt, she felt oddly open. She felt as though he could crawl under her skin and unravel her. She didn't know how or who exactly Killian Jones was but she was intrigued despite herself.

Sidney was absolutely useless. Why she even kept him around anymore is beyond her, he was more annoying than anything else. And Emma only made Regina's mood fouler than usual. However, Regina believe she had gotten the upper-hand in that little confrontation. After all, later in the evening Regina would be making a very concerned phone call to Dr. Hopper about Henry's welfare and she knew exactly what that little cricket will chirp.

Even if Sidney was unable to find anything useful to use against Emma, to prove to Henry that Emma was a terrible person, that only she knew what was best for him, she was sure that stealing confidential files was incriminating enough.

Flash. Turn right please. Flash. Turn left. Flash.

Honestly, how shitty did Emma's life get to now having her mugshots. Twice now. The first time it happened, Emma was broken, ashamed of trusting- of loving someone so blindly that she allowed them to hurt her. Now, that shame was different. Although she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, her mind wandered to what Henry would think, if he believed all the lies that Regina would fill him. If she hasn't already regaled to Henry how awful his birth mother was, as Emma was sure she had done as soon as she had sicked Graham on her.

"The shrinks lying," Emma sighed, cocking her head at Graham. Having someone like Killian here would probably be useful, he'd probably say something in her defence. "You know that right."

"To the right, please," Graham instructed her. He really did want to believe Emma. She seemed nice enough and he'd be remiss if he said that she wasn't good around Henry but Graham knew nothing about her.

"The Mayor put him up to this," Emma said. Her mind was flicking through various thoughts. "She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this…town." _Except maybe one person…_ Or two, if Emma included Mr Gold, she guessed that someone like Mr Gold feared very little.

"To the left," Graham said. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

But, Emma believed, she would go that far. Emma looks at Regina and she can see it. The willingness to go to extremes to get what she wanted. "How far would she go?" Emma pondered. "What does she have her hands in?"

Graham coughed nervously, "Well, she's the Mayor," He replied and then resistantly added, "She has her hands in everything."

If Graham thought Emma hadn't noticed that tic, the way he resistated. "Including the police force?"

Before Graham could reply to that comment Henry ran into the police station, following meekly was Mary Margret.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed, what surprised Emma was that he didn't seemed phased that she, herself, was in handcuffs.

"Henry!" Graham turned, stunned for a brief moment at the intrusion. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margret said, sending a sympathetic look towards Emma as though apologising on Regina's behalf.

"Of course she did," Emma grumbled. She should've know that Regina wouldn't miss the opportunity to have Henry witness his birth mother in this state and it only made Emma resent the woman more. Not because of what Regina was doing to Emma, but because she was doing this intentionally to Henry. And that was something a mother should never do.

"Henry," Emma started. "I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius!" Henry exclaimed at her.

"What?" Emma looked at him dumbfounded. Out of all the things she had expected to hear about being arrested, she was sure she would never hear the term 'genius'.

"I know what you were up to," Henry continued. "You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

Graham raised his eyebrows, looking to Emma and then back at Henry, "I'm sorry," He shook his head. "I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know, Sheriff," Henry stated seriously. "And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

Emma almost had to steady herself, "You are?" Emma asked, disbelief evident in her voice. "Why?"

It seemed that Mary Margret herself needed to think about it before coming up with the only true reason she could think of. "I, uh, trust you," And for Mary Margret it was that simple.

But for Emma, well, for Emma it had never been that simple. Strangers never just trusted one another, especially not enough to bail them out of jail. She'd only been in Storybrooke for only day truly and she felt floored with emotions. With Henry's fairy tales. With Killian's ability to see through her walls. And now, now it was Mary Margret _trusting_ her.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, reopening them moments later. _Later._ She can deal with this later.

"Well," Emma turned to Graham, raising her cuffed hands and looking at him expectantly. "If you can uncuff me, I have something to do."

Graham almost sighed. Regina wasn't going to like this.

 _Now,_ Emma thought, _it's my turn, because you have no idea what I'm capable of._

Ruby, despite Granny's glares, had opted for a small lunch break after lunch hour, in fact it was now quarter past three. Killian had come in her a quick bite from the library and the two now sat conversing at one of the tables. Killian was too busy regaling one of his stories about the time Graham had to come get him, Will and Leroy from the pub after a particularly long night of 'Never have I ever' to notice Ruby's attention had been redirected solely to something going on outside.

"Killy, hold the episode of 'Drunken Tales'," Ruby paused him with a raise of her hand, earning her a confused look on Killian's behalf. Killian was about to protest when Ruby continued, "What the hell is Emma doing with a chainsaw?"

Now that caught Killian's attention. He swivelled around on his chair to see a very determined Swan placing a chainsaw into her yellow bug taking off before Killian had the opportunity to catch her attention. Killian watched as Emma as she left.

"Now that," Killian started. "Seems like a far more interesting tale that I must ask her about."

Ruby watched him intently, watching as his smile lingered a little longer than usually. The way the creases around his eyes illuminated this smile, intensified it. She'd been joking around the other night, she knew when her brother took a fancy with someone but she hadn't seen him smile like this before with another woman.

"You have a crush on her," Ruby said, taking a single bite of a fry from the platter they had order.

Killian's head had whipped to her so fast that Ruby wouldn't be surprise that he'd gotten whiplash from it. "What?" He asked ludicrously.

"Come on," Ruby groaned. "It's obvious Killy."

"Ruby, you know me when I fancy a woman," Killian affirmed. "This isn't something you haven't seen before."

"No, this," Ruby signalled to Killian, "This is more than that, I've never seen you smile like that with someone you just 'fancy'."

"Ruby," Killian chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ruby shook her head. God, her brother could be stubborn when he wanted to be. They had continued to converse about various things, Killian inquiring into what or more importantly who she was spending her night off with, she'd taking a liking to one of the fishermen recently. While Killian knew that Ruby was her own free spirit, he still was over protective of her and Ruby was the same with Killian. Even though Ruby saw the first signs of Killian falling in love with this Emma Swan, she only hoped that the same was happening with Emma and that she wouldn't break her brother's heart if she didn't.

Emma knew that she should feel at least anxious, after all she did just make a pretty bold statement against Regina but at the moment she was going to pretend that she got the upper-hand on Regina. Even if subconsciously she knew that Regina wouldn't give up just because Emma took a chainsaw to her 'prized' apple tree.

So, after the day she had all she wanted to do was go back to her room and relax

"Miss Swan. Oh my, this is terribly awkward," Granny who was standing in the doorway of Emma's room started. Killian unbeknownst to either woman had just walked into the hallway. "Uh, I need to ask you to leave.

Killian scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief before walking up to Granny, "Gran, you can't be serious!"

Granny looked at both Killian and Emma with sympathy, "I'm sorry, we have a 'no felons' rule. It… it turns out it's a city ordinance."

Killian gave her a look, in turn Emma gave him the 'I'll tell you later' look. Emma rolled her eyes, "Let me guess – the Mayor's office just called to remind you."

"Gran, come on," Killian argued. "You can't just let Regina order you around."

"Killy, there's nothing I can do," Granny said sternly, however, he could tell she was regretful that she was having to do this. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

Emma sighed, handing back her room key. Granny gave a small smile, trying to convey her sympathies before leaving. Emma walked over to the chair and slumped in it, Killian taking it as his queue to walk in and take a sit on the bed. "So, this sudden power play by Regina wouldn't have anything to do with you and that chainsaw earlier, would it?"

"Let's just say that apples were never my favourite fruit," Emma gave him a smirk, even if she was effectively getting kicked out of her place she still would treasure the look on Regina's face.

"Oh, Emma you didn't," Killian said in complete disbelief, his smile widening to an almost Cheshire grin. "If I'd known you were going apple picking I would've joined you."

"Thanks, but I think I got the message across by myself," Emma snorted, contemplating on the idea.

"Clearly," Killian replied. "As the Mayor has quite effectively kicked you out of Granny's in retaliation."

"Yeah," Emma groaned, "Now I have to try and find somewhere else to sleep for the night."

"Well there is always enough room next to me in my bed," Killian let his eyes trail her up and down.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls you want to sleep with," Emma teased, conscious of the fact that Killian was checking her out.

"Just the ones who are strikingly beautiful," Killian said, although his tone had somewhat become more serious, even if his face was still playfully flirtatious.

Emma almost rolled her eyes. Almost. Because he was just being flirty, that was all. He didn't mean anything by it. Even if she felt a little light headed at the idea that Killian thought she was beautiful. It was stupid. She was being a naïve teenager… again. And she knows she shouldn't be letting that happen again.

So, in the goal of completely ignoring the distraction which was Killian Jones, "Right," Emma nodded, baffled on how to reply but needing to get away from this situation. "I need to apparently start looking for another place to sleep for the night."

"Mary Margret has a spare room," Killian piped up, before getting up and heading for the doorway. "Just so you know."

Emma paused as she got up to pack her things, giving Killian a thoughtful nod before he left. She didn't want to admit that every time she met him, that she felt… good. She noticed that that cat, Figaro she believed Killian had called it once in passing, had mysteriously showed up in the room and had chosen to stay instead of following Killian as it usually did. She eyed the cat thoughtfully and for a brief second, she felt the cat looking straight back at her, as if… as if it too was contemplating her.

Mr Gold had taken notice of the… budding relationship the pirate and Miss Swan were developing. It seems the man was capable of caring a great deal about her and her son. And that presented a unique situation for himself. While he knew that he would have had to eventual deal with the pirate once the curse had broken before he could find his son, however, if Miss Swan got in the way… it would certainly make the matter complicated.

For now, Mr Gold would wait to see what the future could bring. When Miss Swan succeeded in breaking the curse, and she will, nothing would stand in his way of finding his son. Not even this pirate would be able to trick his way of death.

And Regina, well Regina certainly suspected something if their recent meeting today was any indication. He had no doubt that she would come to him again, asking a favour of course, to get rid of Miss Swan. Which would only be counterproductive to his plans. So, he would have to be crafty, work around and find the loophole… and if people got hurt in the process, well, it would only give Miss Swan further motive to fight. Yes, Mr Gold thought gleefully, he would certainly enjoy this.

 _ **Thanks for reading lovely people. I've needed this outlet of writing this story recently and it means a lot that I can share it with you guys.**_

 _ **Review, favourite and follow. I appreciate it a lot and until next time.**_

 _ **#UPDATE#**_

 _ **I reuploaded this chapter due to it missing a big chunk of its original content. It should be fine now.**_


	13. Important AN

So, I need to know a few things about this story and the reception it has.

I plan on updating more regularly and have started to write a lot more as I have a few other stories in the work. However, what I must clear up is whether I put my attention on this story or not.

The one major problem that comes with writing a multi-chapter story that is extensive is the fact that it requires a lot of effort to do. And the pay off is the fact that people don't respond to works in progress. I understand that immensely, I don't like it when a story doesn't get complete but talking to authors who do this and expressing this myself one of the major reasons writers don't continue is because we believe that people just aren't interested.

This story, I have put so much time and effort into, I have rewritten season three with twists that I haven't seen written before so that makes me immensely happy and Killian's backstory is also completely changed which ties into the changes of season three.

But at the same time, I get tired. I don't feel as though I should but as much time in this story because it doesn't feel as though people like it. Which is extremely selfish of me in that right because I am weighing the amount people respond to this as the equivalent to whether to continue posting for this story as much.

* * *

Okay and just to clarify I wouldn't abandon this story because I love it too much to leave.

There are multiple reasons for why I discontinue for various periods of time and that was due to the harassment I received for posting the story to begin with. It was tough to even post chapters for this and continue writing because I dreaded those people messaging me.

This A/N may stay up, if any of you have any questions, I'll just post them here so keep or PM whichever you prefer. If it's a general question that I think many would benefit from than I'll post it here for readers.

Thanks for those who review every now and then, thank you. It's nice to see them once and a while. And for all the readers, to those who enjoy this story, thank you all.

P.S.

Is there any Baby Driver fans out there? Because I have like four chapters of a story ready to go but I don't think there's actually a section for it on this site which is a real shame.


	14. Operation Cobra

**I was actually overwhelmed so much by the response. I am so happy that you guys are out there and are enjoying this. It's so good to have communicate with my readers. Especially seeing some old reviewers coming back to review, guys I cannot express how much this all means to me.**

 **There is something in this chapter that hints at a story I'm using as inspiration for Killian's past that I hope some of you pick up on. I have basically planned out Killian's past and the sequel for this story which will have nothing to do with the plot of the show and basically be entirely AU.**

 **I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think and don't worry David will be here very shortly and him and Killian will definitely interact a lot in this story.**

 **If you guys want to know anything either story related or otherwise, let me know.**

 **Again thank you all so much for the support, it was a good to see that people cared about this story.**

While Emma, for a brief moment, had thought about Killian's suggestion about Mary Margret's spare room, she wasn't the roommate type. At least not with someone she already owed a lot to, she wouldn't ask her for more then what that woman had already given without ever expecting anything in return. It was there that Emma found herself in Granny's Diner, sipping gingerly the hot cocoa she had order and fruitlessly trying to find vacancies because while she could sleep in her bug, her back wouldn't forgive another night of it.

Henry had come to talk to her, before school. After the incident with Regina yesterday making Henry believe that Emma thought he was crazy, not that she did, she just thought Henry had a lot to deal with, Emma had decided that what Henry needed now was for her to believe in him. Just as Killian had said. And that was how 'Operation Cobra' was born.

Henry had shared more of his theories as they conversed in the diner, Henry giving her details about their operation.

"Well, who are they then?" Emma had pointed towards Granny and Ruby.

"Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood but also the Big Bad Wolf," Henry said. "And Granny is the Grandmother but she was scratched by a werewolf so now she sort of has werewolf abilities."

Emma could definitely see Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood, she had actually seen what Ruby was wearing now at a few Halloween parties. It was different from the original tale she'd heard as a kid but she supposed that fairy tales had different versions.

"So, what about Prince Charming then?" Emma asked. She was curious who Henry imagined her father to be since he'd already had Snow White as Mary Margret.

"I haven't found him yet," Henry said regretfully, "I don't know where he is."

"Maybe the curse didn't take him?" Emma offered. "Or maybe Regina has him hidden away somewhere." Although Emma had been joking, Henry seriously contemplated the idea.

"The first part of Operation Cobra is finding him though," Henry said after a moment.

"Why?" Emma said.

"Because we need to reunite your parents," Henry replied. "They're true love and in order to break a curse we need True Love's kiss."

"So, you said that what they are here is a reflection of who they once were," Emma continued, regretting bringing up the topic of her 'supposed parents'. "Whose Killian supposed to be then?"

Emma couldn't help but wondered what Henry thought about Killian, or even why she was curious to begin with. But her mind just kept going back, wondering who exactly Killian Jones was, even if she only found out who Henry believed Killian to be.

"Well," Henry started, "I still don't exactly know; however, I do have a suspicion."

That peaked Emma's curiosity, "And what's that."

"The reason why nobody went to the library when time was still frozen was because it contains everyone's stories," Henry explain. "This is why I think Killian's different because he was the only one able to enter the library but there is one book that he has never read."

Henry stopped for a moment and Emma almost grappled at the words. "The Pirate Codex."

Emma almost laughed, "You think Killian was a pirate, the local librarian"

"I don't know," Henry shrugged at her, taking a bite out of his toast. "He might have been a naval officer or something."

Henry and Emma had left shortly after for Henry's school bumping into Killian on the way with a pair of eyes trailing them.

Mr Gold had to admire what Regina had done to the pirate, the man had clearly done something to the woman to make her seek some small amount of revenge. She had removed the man's love of the sea and his unhealthy desire for leather. However, the pirate still had his old personality.

Mr Gold gripped his cane tightly as he watched the pirate, laughing and happy. It may have been a curse but at least when the pirate was plotting his revenge he never found true happiness, he only indulged in artificial pleasures. Rumpelstiltskin had taken great glee in that, it was why he had never killed the pirate because he knew the man suffered more alive than he ever would dead.

Killian had seemed to sense the pair of eyes on them, for when he had reached the library and said his farewells to Emma and Henry, Killian had stared directly back at Mr Gold.

Mr Gold had figured out that Killian was different from the other cursed residents once he regained his own memories thanks to Miss Swan. It wasn't Killian himself, it was the aura surrounding the man. Gold could taste the lingers of magic, Rumpelstiltskin craving to taste more of it. It was familiar in its scent. He recognised that magic, remembered how it had once danced on his own lips. How sickly addicting it had been. Cora. Mr Gold's lips thinned at the thought. So, the pirate and the she-devil had been conspiring together, it shouldn't have surprised him. If that were the case, then that was another obstacle which he would have to deal with. Eliminating the pirate would stop, or at least hinder momentarily, whatever Cora had planned. But the woman couldn't do much from another realm.

What Rumpelstiltskin also noticed was the second hint of magic, more subtle and what Gold could only describe as caringly soothing against Cora's viper magic. It was sweet yet strong. Old yet powerful. The scent brought back unwanted memories, a smell he remembered from his childhood when his father was still around. Lilac and gooseberries. The magic had a lingering aroma of lilac and gooseberries, unique to a magic user though he knew the pirate didn't have magic himself. Mr Gold thought it curious that the pirate had received help from not one, but two magic users. Curious indeed.

That cat of the pirate's hissed at Mr Gold as he'd been staring down Killian. Killian gave a mocking smile at Mr Gold at that, before turning into his quaint library.

Mr Gold wasn't in the mood to play faux pleasantries at that moment, the scent of Cora ruining his mood.

"Just you wait, Captain," Mr Gold said darkly. "Whoever is protecting you won't be able to protect you from me."

Mary Margret watched dutifully over her classroom as if she were a shepherd would over their herd. Today was a big day, as they had taken an excursion down to the hospital to volunteer and hang decorations. The children were running happily around the place but Mary Margret frowned. Henry wasn't amongst them. She turned to notice that Henry was in the room with the John Doe patient, reaching as if to touch the man's face as Mary Margret walked in. Mary Margret sighed as she gazed at the John Doe. Her heart yearned for this stranger and she felt saddened at the idea that he was alone. The idea that after all this time the man was still alone, that nobody came to claim him. That was why she would bring him flowers, nobody deserved to be alone.

"Henry," Mary Margret spoke softly. "We could really use your help with the decorations."

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked, ignoring what Mary Margret had said. He'd been searching for him for so long that Henry just had to confirm his theory.

"His name's not John Doe, honey," Mary Margret chuckled, smiling down at Henry and the comatose man. "That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

Henry looked up at Mary Margret, squinting his eyes, "Do you know who he is?" Henry asked curiously. The question threw Mary Margret, she wondered why Henry would think she would know this man. A voice in the far reaches of her mind, muffled and unheard cried that she did but Mary Margret didn't notice.

"Nope," Mary Margret said. "Just bring him flowers on my rounds."

Henry was disappointed in the response but he did notice how unsure Mary Margret was, even if she didn't. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Mary Margret replied remorsefully. "He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

As long as you remember, Henry thought. "Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one's claimed him," Mary Margret answered.

Henry turned back to John Doe, looking over the man sadly. "So, he's all alone."

Mary Margret's heart pulled at the thought. "Yeah… It's quite sad."

Henry studied Mary Margret carefully, so much so that Mary Margret squirmed under the child's gaze. "You sure you don't know him?"

At that Mary Margret's eyes settled on the still man, on John Doe's face. She felt as though she had seen him before as she critically took in every detail of the man. When her eyes had caught a small scar on his jaw she stopped. _That scar…_ She knew… or at least she felt that she should know about how this man got that scar. In the recesses of her mind that voice screamed at her to remember but to Mary Margret she only felt that apprehensive sensation you get when you were trying to remember something important. She hadn't realised that all the while she had thinking, her fingers had been turning the green peridot ring that sat snuggly on her slender finger.

"Course I'm sure," Mary Margret said although even to Henry it didn't sound as though she was. "Come on. You shouldn't be in here."

When Henry had called for an emergency meeting on Operation Cobra at his Castle, the last thing she wanted to see was that grinning devil.

 _This is just great._ It was bad enough that it appeared that he was becoming a part of her morning routine but now he was becoming a part of her afternoon routine. He was becoming a part of her routine.

"You going to keep showing up, aren't you?" Emma asked Killian. Killian was leaning lethargically against the castle, Henry next to him sitting on top, his legs dangling freely over the side. Henry had the book in his lap with that goddamn cat who Henry was patting affectionately.

Killian gave Emma a waggle of his eyebrows, almost allowing his amusement at her to become vocal.

"Don't worry, I invited him," Henry said. "I think he already knows enough to become a part of Operation Cobra."

"Even our next step in the operation?" Emma quizzed.

"Yep," Killian said cheerfully. "I know all about the plan to reunite your parents and as Henry just informed me, we now know who the father is."

Emma scrunched her eyebrows, sending a questioning look to Henry, "Sorry, haven't had the chance to tell you. I found your dad."

"Prince Charming, really?" Emma asked

Henry nodded, pushing Figaro from his lap to open the storybook, flipping through the pages. "Here!" Henry pointed with excitement. "This is him. I found him today in the hospital in a coma, even though Mary Margret said she didn't recognise him, I know deep down she did."

"Guy in a coma…" Killian pondered for a moment. "Wasn't he the man that Regina found on the side of the road and declared a John Doe."

"That's not good," Henry sighed.

"What?" Emma asked. "The Mayor finding him?"

"No, the fact that she knows who and where he is," Henry explained. "She could use him against you."

"Henry…" Emma started, rubbing her forehead.

"So, what's the plan of action then lad?" Killian asked, giving Emma a look. Emma returned the gesture inclining her head in disbelief.

"We have to tell Miss Blanchard that we found Prince Charming," Henry said. Emma raised her eyebrow. That was a horrible idea. She looked at Killian. _See?_

"Okay, kid," Emma looked hesitant. "Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma might not be the best way to break the news. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"They have to know," Henry said. "It's an important part of breaking the curse."

"Fair enough, lad," Killian nodded. "So, I think it's best that Emma and I handle the part about telling Mary Margret."

"If you get her to read their story to Prince Charming, maybe he'll start to remember and he'll wake up. Who knows how the curse affected him since he was almost dead when it was cast," Henry explained.

"Okay," Emma nodded. "Okay, kid, we'll do it."

"Great!" Henry smiled at her, saying goodbye to Figaro, Henry handed the book back to Killian and jumped off the castle. "I need to get home now." Henry hugged Emma tightly, although Emma was still unsure how to handle having a kid, she returned it with ease. "See you both later!"

"So, Swan," Killian grabbed her attention, smiling wickedly at her. "Should I call Miss Blanchard?"

"I can't believe you," Emma said in utter disbelief.

"I know, I'm utterable out of this world," Killian sauntered over to Emma, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "And you don't know the half of it."

Emma felt her body shiver under his words. It was like he had cast a spell over her, conjuring all sorts of desires. She wanted to make him feel the way she was feeling at the moment. Lustful. A desire which she hadn't experienced in a very long time… and he shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't want to grab him and slam him against the playground and kiss him.

Emma took a deep breath, giving him a tight smile, "Oh, I think I know enough."

Killian gave her a lopsided smile, "If you insist." Killian returned to leaning against the playground, Figaro diligently poised beside him. "I'll call Mary Margret, we'll meet her at Granny's."

Emma nodded, silently making her way over to her car as Killian called Mary Margret. She's got a little bit of time to pull herself together and not think about what just happened.

 **Thanks for reading, favouriting and following the story, your continued support really helps me out a lot and I appreciate it.**

 **If you notice any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know, I tend to miss them. :)**


	15. Cosmic Coincidence

_**Chapter Fourteen: Cosmic Coincidence**_

Mary Margret looked to Emma and then to Killian, confusion written all over her face. "Wait a moment," Mary Margret idly taking a sip of her cup of hot cocoa. "You want me to read to a coma patient?" She looked down to the storybook in front of her, fingers gliding around the edges of the cover.

"The lad believes that it'll help the man remember who he was," Killian said. Mary Margaret shot Killian a puzzled look and he resisted to roll his eyes because he knew how absurd it sounded to Mary Margaret.

"He believes it's a part of the curse," Emma further explain, noticing that Mary Margret was still confused.

Killian had a moment to scan both women's faces. If he were to indulge in the idea that the curse and the fairy tales were real then he'd have to also note that Emma certainly had Mary Margret's nose. If the curse was real, then Emma also shared similarities with John Doe as well. The thoughts suddenly made Killian reel and he for a second couldn't distinguish these thoughts from reality. Killian shook his head, why was he letting this get into his head. It was then that Killian felt a sharp sting on his leg, looking down he saw Figaro release his vice grip. Killian stared at the cat puzzled.

 _Don't you ever forget me, my sweet boy_

Killian snapped his head back up to the conversation between Emma and Mary Margret. Who… who was that? That voice. He looked around the room, searching aimlessly for who could of said it but no one in the diner was talking, in fact it was mostly empty. But he swore he had heard it, it seemed so familiar.

"And, who does he think he was?" Mary Margret asked curiously.

Emma had noticed how Killian had blanked for a moment, his eyes shining a sad shade of blue. She wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't think she'd get an answer here. Despite Killian being a generally outgoing person, she also knew that he would hide a lot about himself. Much like herself she thought.

Killian coughed, "He thinks…" Killian cleared his throat. "That the coma patient is Prince Charming."

A single eyebrow rose on Mary Margret's face, "And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me… and him…"

This is going as well as Emma had expected. "Yeah, the kid certainly has an active imagination."

"If the lad sees that this doesn't work…" Killian started, although he didn't believe that Henry would give up so easily. Henry would come up with another theory of why it didn't work, Killian had no doubt about that.

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that," Mary Margret said.

"Something like that," Emma replied. "Look if we get him to see the truth without hurting him."

"Sadly, this plan is rather genius," Mary Margret sighed at the thought while Killian scoffed. "I'll do it, I'll read to him. This fantasy may be helping him but if it keeps building and gets out of control, Henry may not believe the truth ever."

"What if John Doe wakes up?" Killian asked, not really looking at either woman, instead staring absently at the table. "Let's say that we have chosen the exact moment to do this 'genius' plan when John Doe actually wakes up."

The odds were unlikely, "It's unlikely but we'll deal," Emma said. "We'll all meet here tomorrow morning to discuss it."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date," Mary Margret said, it was definitely going to be better than the last one she had. "I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

Once Mary Margret had left, Emma turned to Killian. "What's up with you? One moment you're agreeing with the idea and the next you seem to disagree."

"I don't disagree with the plan," Killian said seriously. "I just think that if this does work, that Henry will need something else in his life to believe in and I hope you're prepared to be a part of that."

"And I hope that you're okay with being a part of that too because Henry relies on you just as much as he does me," Emma said in return.

Emma, Henry and Killian, having ordered their breakfast, sat in Granny's Diner and waited for Mary Margret's arrival.

"What'd you say to your mother?" Killian asked.

"That I'm playing Whac-A-Mole," Henry said proudly.

Killian laughed, "And she believed that?"

"She wants to believe it," Henry shrugged, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "So, she does."

Emma scoffed at that, "Oh, Imagine that."

"She's here," Henry announced as Mary Margret entered the diner, looking a little shocked.

"He woke up," Mary Margret said, she didn't seem to believe her own words out loud either.

Killian looked up immediately. _Well how about that cosmic coincidence, eh Swan?_

"What?" Emma replied in utter disbelief. She could practically hear Killian gloating in his head.

"I knew it!" Henry smiled.

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margret said, realising how they might actually think John Doe was just up and about.

"Well it seems that our _genius_ plan worked, eh Swan?" Emma glared at Killian's cocky attitude.

"He's remembering!" Henry said.

"Wait," Emma needed to get her head wrapped around this. "What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy," Mary Margret assured them, although after the night that she had she sure felt that way. "I know it happened."

"We have to go back," Henry urged. "You have to read to him again."

Mary Margret looked at Henry, "Let's go."

How the hell had this happened? "Wait, wait what?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection…" Mary Margret reasoned.

"Then I don't see why we're sitting around here," Killian said, placing a few bills on the table, "Let's go."

As Emma, Henry, Killian and Mary Margret entered the hospital none really knowing what they were expecting as they arrived. What was there plan for waking up John Doe? However, they were all surprised to see both the Mayor and Graham there. Killian excused himself and went up to Graham, probably asking what was going on.

Henry saw the commotion as an indication that John Doe had woken up, his face lighting up, "You're right- he's waking up."

Killian and Graham both walked over to them, concern written on both their faces as they discussed with Dr. Whale and a few other people what had happened. When they returned to the others neither looked like they had good news.

"Henry," Graham said. "You should stay back."

Mary Margret looked at Killian, "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Killian scratched behind his ear, "He's missing."

Regina stormed over, "What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice venomously aimed at Emma, for what reason Emma had no idea, before turning to Henry. "And you- I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

Emma was about to defend Henry because she didn't understand why Regina was acting the way she was, when Mary Margret asked, "What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet," Graham said uneasily, shifting his eyes to Killian who gave him a small shrug, the two seemed to have a form of silent communication. "His IVs were ripped out but no sign for sure there's a struggle."

Henry looked at Regina, although his eyes didn't hold the same venom as Regina's had, there was a hint of something accusing behind them. "What did you do?" Henry glared.

Regina's eyes widened, Emma doubted that Regina had ever faced this form of attitude from Henry before. She was somewhat proud that the kid inherited that from herself at least. "You think I had something to do with this?"

Although Emma didn't believe that Regina had something to do with John Doe's disappearance, she couldn't ignore the fact that the Mayor was called in, "It is curious that the Mayor is here."

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina spat defensively back. Oh, Emma thought, that does make sense since she was the one who found him.

"Will he survive?" Killian asked Dr. Whale. He for one was all for getting into a fight with the Mayor, however, his pride and showing the Mayor up wasn't the priority at the moment. "Without IVs."

"The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision," Dr. Whale shook his head. "He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma said.

Regina looked about ready to put Emma in one of these hospital beds, "That's what we're doing?" Regina snipped. "Just stay out of this, dear."

Regina clenched her fist, turning to Graham, "Sheriff, find John Doe." She ordered coldly, "You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

"Whale," Killian turned to the man. "How long since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hours or so," Dr. Whale replied.

Graham sighed, "Then that's what we need to account for."

"Security camera's would be our best bet," Emma said, Killian nodded in agreement.

Time was running out. They all knew it as the sun started to set, casting an eerily light that stabbed through the gaps of the trees in the woods. Emma could feel herself growing more anxious as the minutes slipped away.

Graham crouched on the ground, looking intently at the ground before him, carefully analysing to what Emma looked like nothing.

"What is it?" Killian asked. While Graham may not be an expert in technology, he found his home in the woods, adapting to it with ease and an uncanny comfort. Killian knew that Graham was in his element at the moment.

Graham looked up, "The trail runs out here."

"You sure?" Emma asked, anxious as she felt time slipping away. "Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"This is my world, I just need a second," Graham said, while he didn't want to sound mean, he knew what a setting sun meant to a missing man out in the woods alone, "I got this. If you'd actually learnt to apply what you read in those books of yours Killian, you could be helping speed up the process."

"Sorry, Graham," Killian replied. "I'm more acquainted with finding the ins and outs of… things than roaming the woods."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked Killian.

"Well while Graham prefers the hands-on approach to things," Killian started. "I much prefer learning how to find a way around things and researching, if you can anticipate your opponent's next move than you can get the jump on them. Finding loopholes where none thought possible."

"Emma, I thought finding people was your thing too?" Mary Margret asked.

"Sure," Emma nodded, "Just, the people I find usually run to places like Vegas, leave clues by spending a lot. Not a lot of them tend to hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job- finding people," Mary Margret remarked. "How'd you fall into it?"

Emma knew that Killian was listening intently, curiosity peaked in him, and although a part of her wished to share her whole life story with him, the part that didn't want to have anyone get dangerously close to her was stronger.

"Looking for people is just what I've done," Emma replied nonchalantly. "As long as I can remember."

A crack echoed behind them, all four of them spun on their heels, all hoping it was John Doe who had decided to just waltz up to them. If only it were that easy. Instead, Henry had appeared running down the hill towards them.

"Henry?" Both Emma and Killian asked at the same time.

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked, puffing slightly after his sprint.

"Henry, you should be home," Graham chided. "Regina will be worried sick."

"Again," Killian piped up.

"I can help," Henry pleaded with them.

"How?" Emma asked him.

"I know where he's going," Henry continued as he looked at Mary Margaret. "He's looking for you. You're the one who woke him up, and you're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!"

Mary Margret gave Henry a small smile, "Henry, it's not about me," she shook her head. "I just… I think he's lost and confuse. The man has been in a coma for a very long time."

"No," Henry argued. "You need to let him find you. He'll always find you."

Mary Margret looked at Henry perplexed. _I'll always find you_.

"Kid, come on, you need to go home," Emma said because she didn't want Regina to literally kill her.

Killian clicked his tongue, "Perhaps, we should listen to the lad." At the looks he got from the three adults Killian raised his hands. "Mary Margaret was perhaps the only face he's seen in years, it'll be the only thing the man has to go off on."

Mary Margaret opens her mouth because she knows that she can find him, she's about to call out for him, she can't believe this.

"Guys!" Graham shouts instead.

There on the ground was John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet

"That's…" Mary Margaret breathes.

"Blood." Emma finished.

"Charming!" Mary Margaret shouts, all thoughts of doubt had escaped her in that very moment because she may not understand why but all she thought was that she'll find him, she'll always find him.

"Think of it this way, Swan," Killian goes over to her, clearly noticing her look of absolutely absurdity at the very events that were happening. "He probably has amnesia and thinks he actually is Prince Charming." Killian chuckled a little before joining in Mary Margaret and Henry's shouts.

Emma rolled her eyes, at least Graham wasn't…

"Prince Charming!" Graham shouted. Oh seriously? Emma groaned. Outnumbered four to one, Emma shrugs her shoulders and joins in this ridiculous choir. It wasn't as though she believed it would work but there was that glimmer of hope that it would work. That this situation that most likely had a gruesome end to it, with John Doe dead from exposure in his weakened state. Because for once she would like if the real world had fairy-tale endings.

They all had wandered to the Toll Bridge, walking along the stream as they continued to call out Prince Charming.

"Over here!" Graham calls out as he spotted John Doe near the bridge. Killian spotted what Graham was looking at and ran over to John Doe, the other's hurrying as quickly as they could. Graham grabbing his phone out of his front pocket and dialling.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret rambled because she had found him! She knelt beside the man, cupping his face delicately and instinctively as though she had done it a thousand times before.

"It's going to be okay," Emma said as much as to the John Doe as she did to Mary Margaret.

"Come back to me," Mary Margaret whispered to the unconscious man, putting her lips to his as she started CPR.

As soon as their lips touched, Mary Margaret swore there was a spark, small but there. John Doe took a deep breath in. He looks up at Mary Margaret and smiles.

"You found me." _I'll always find you_ That voice echoed again and she believed it.

When they got back to the hospital, it was a blur to Mary Margaret as she mulled over her thoughts. What did he mean when he said 'You found me'? She'd been so happy at that moment, that they had found him, that she only could smile back at the man.

The way he looked at her… could it… no. He probably got the 'You found me' from the storybook when he had woken up briefly… it wasn't anything special. No matter how much she wanted it to be.

"You alright?" Mary Margaret jumped slightly as Killian sat down beside her in the hospital waiting room.

"You got to admit, it's a bit weird," Mary Margaret expressed her thoughts, if it were anyone else she wouldn't dream of admitting what was bothering her because she highly doubted that anyone else would take it seriously. "That out of all the things he could have said, that he said 'You found me'."

"And because Henry was saying that he was looking for you?" Killian nodded his head. "You worried that the next time he sees you, that he won't recognise you again."

"It's silly," Mary Margaret breathed. "To hope that he was actually looking for me."

 **A/N: So, David is finally here. In case you didn't realise, this is a slow burn story, so be prepared to have a lot of chapters that fill in to move this plot along. It bugs me too sometimes because I want to get to the good stuff but I can't rush this. And I've had to shorten the chapters because of school but that'll be over soon I can promise you that. At least I am updating though.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter at least a little anyway.**

 **For those who are anxious about what's going to go on with David, don't worry. For season one I hated the Mary Margaret-David-Kathryn storyline, it annoyed me to no end for no reason. So that is going to be completely removed from this story and replaced with something different but don't worry Jefferson will still be in it and hopefully with a bigger role if I can fit in him. I'll give a little perspective from David in future chapters but I wont give too much away at the moment. All I can say is that he is going to be going through some tough times. Prepare for that.**

 **Funny thing about having a second set of memories locked away, is the bleeding affect. Getting glimpse into it. It's like 'God I feel like I should know this! But I can't quite get it.' A part of me hopes that you don't get the reason why Killian is starting to remember bits and piece of who he was but at the same it I think I've left enough hints to get why it is happening to him and not anyone else. Too bad there is no one else in town that can help him through this...**

 **So, I hope I haven't lost myself while writing this, I sometimes feel as though I have forgotten details about my own writing and that worries me so much. I hope I haven't and I can at least fix it if I have. And like I have always said, I'll continue to write for this story always have and always will.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited! You guys keep me motivated. :D**

 **Please review (Even if this is a slow burn and you can't wait to get to the good stuff! Maybe it'll get me to write along faster...)**

 **Update to a friendly guest who just decided to leave a lovely review filled with positivity, the reason I say I'll update faster if people take interest and review is because I do have other responsibilities in my life that I have to give attention to. If I feel like people want more of this story, then I'll put more out regularly, but if I feel that people aren't overly interested then I'll update when I can. You may be done with this story because I deal with my priorities depending on how important they are and if I see that people aren't interested then I'm not going to put this at the top of my to do list. But I'm so glad that you have taken the time to review my work for the first time just to spew negativity because that really does motivate authors to write more, if you keep up that attitude for the rest of your life, I'm sure you'll get everything you want. I'm done. :)**

 **Sorry to the loyal readers who read that tad bit up there but I feel the need to explain stuff like that to the people who just can't understand why authors don't slave away their lives to update stories for them. I had hoped to end this A/N with a positive note but I suppose some people just can't help but say stuff like that. I could have well gone on with my day never knowing that that guest reviewer was so done with this story.**


	16. Sleeping Prince

_**Chapter 16: The Sleeping Prince**_

Regina had been called, as much as it annoyed both Emma and Killian, she was John Doe's emergency contact and she also needed to know that Henry would make it home safely. After Graham had checked over with Dr. Whale to assure everything was fine with John Doe, he'd return to the waiting room. It lightened Graham's heart to see that a man that supposedly had no one hve people waiting to see if he was well. Although Graham had wanted to ask questions now, Whale had insisted on moving the interrogation to tomorrow. They all had agreed that questions could wait until tomorrow, Mary Margaret seemed disappointed at that but nodded.

The ensemble started to make their way out of the hospital, Killian tailing as the last of them when he noticed something brushed against his leg.

"Blasted thing," Killian mumbled. "Since when do they allow dirty cats who have been wandering the streets into hospitals."

Killian was about to lean down and pick Figaro up when the beast ran. Into John Doe's room. Killian groaned as he followed.

Killian tentatively opened the door. How did the cat get it open? When he looked up, Figaro sat placid on John Doe's lap, John Doe hesitantly stroking the animal.

"Sorry about that mate," Killian said. "Blasted beast roams wherever it pleases these days."

Figaro growled and John Doe laughed, "No that's fine. I'm much more of a dog person myself."

"Killian Jones, by the way," Killian inclined his head, "Remember anything about what happened then?" Blunt and to the point. Honestly, Killian didn't know what had given him the idea to straight away ask the man.

John Doe's eyes caught Killian's and Killian noticed something in that look. It was a look that Mr Gold and Regina had. Like they knew something the rest of them didn't. They shared a moment of inquisitive staring before John Doe cautiously replied, "No, no I don't."

"Hmph," Killian sighed, not believing the man. Pulling up one of the hospital chairs. "If this about Regina…"

John Doe stiffened at the man, which Killian did notice. _So much for being amnesiac_ But Killian wouldn't call him out on that. If the man didn't feel comfortable with sharing what he knew or who he was then it wasn't his place as a complete stranger to pry, however, that doesn't mean he wouldn't want to know later on. Hell, Killian planned on knowing what exactly Regina had done to John Doe.

"If you don't want to say anything, that's fine," Killian said calmly, ignoring the glare John Doe was shooting him. "But I have the suspicion that you're lying and that you know who you are so when Sheriff Graham comes tomorrow to ask you questions, I'd touch up on the act."

"I'm not lying," John Doe said stubbornly. Killian smirked, he'd definitely give the man props for commitment.

Killian let out a buff of air before absently rubbing his left wrist. He'd prefer to know why John Doe was choosing to lie before the law enforcement and Regina got their hands on him. If Killian decided that John Doe needed help or protection from whatever Regina decided to do with him then he could if just understood why.

"You found me," Killian quoted, catching John Doe's attention. Although Mary Margaret said she didn't know who the man was, John Doe certainly thought he knew Mary Margaret. "Interesting choice of words to say to Mary Margaret, the woman who revived you."

"Is she here?" John Doe asked curiously.

"No, I'm not technically meant to be here either," Killian replied and he could see the disappointment wash over John Doe. "You love her, don't you?"

Shock struck John Doe's face as if someone had just slapped him. _Who knows how the curse affected him since he was almost dead when it was cast._ Henry's voice echoed in Killian's mind.

"I've been a close friend of Mary Margaret's for a really long time," Killian started, clearly knowing that the man didn't intend on answering that question. "So, I understand if you're doing this to protect her as well because if I knew that saying something could do more harm than good, I'd be doing what you are doing right now."

"Do _you_ remember?" John Doe asked him.

"I-," Killian started before pausing. John Doe looked at Killian carefully, the silence seeming to ascend to deafening as Killian stared blankly. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

John Doe looked down and sighed, "Look, I think I can trust you but at the moment I don't know what's been going on. Let me get a handle on things before I can tell you anything."

Killian nodded, "Okay, mate," Killian couldn't ask the man for more than that. He had a feeling that whoever this man was, that he'd trust Killian enough soon. "When you get out of here, you can find me at the local library or if you need a place to stay I'll talk to Granny and get you a room."

When Killian and his cat left the room, David felt as though the world had turned upside down. The Evil Queen had succeeded, no one remembered. His Snow didn't remember, he'd seen the look on her face when she'd woken him up, and although there was joy, relief, there wasn't love in her eyes. Whoever Killian Jones was he didn't remember either, although it seemed the man knew that he should remember. No one did. David felt a warm trickle stream down his cheek and realised he had been crying. This was worse than having no memories of his previous life, blissful ignorance would have been easier… but not right.

David let his head rest back on his pillow, trying to will himself some self-control, clenching his eyes in frustration. He needed to think clearly. So, the curse was cast, that also meant that Emma did make it through the wardrobe. Was she here? He felt his heart skip at the thought. If she here then he could still have hope, she'd escaped and could break this curse. But how long had it been? How old was she now? Was she a little girl or… or had it been so long that she was now a young woman? Would he have to wait twenty-eight years remembering before she would come and break the curse? His heart torn in two at the thought, whatever the case, he had missed out on so much. He'd missed her first words, missed teaching her to walk, all the basics which every parent goes through. Such treasured memories lost. And there was nothing he could do to change it!

He wasn't sad anymore. He didn't pity himself. He was angry. His family, every person cursed in this town, had their lives ripped from them and it was Regina's doing. He evened his breaths, knowing that he could grieve and he will. He'll grieve for Emma. He'll grieve for Snow. He'll grieve for himself and every last person cursed in this town who didn't deserve it. He'll grieve but he won't lay here and cry about it. He'll do something about it. Because his family deserved that much. If Emma was here, he'll help her. Because that's what parents do, they put their children first. He may not be able to break this curse by himself but he will damn sure make sure Emma will have support when she does break it.

When he couldn't starve off sleep any longer and he had fallen into a restless sleep filled with memories of snow and imagined pictures of his daughter, David had allowed himself to finally collect his thoughts.

The next morning David woke up with a plan of action in mind. First, it seemed as though Killian Jones was his best bet at convincing one person of the curse was real, he seemed conflicted with the curse, as though he was somehow fighting his current memories with his real ones. Although David didn't know how that was possible, he was willing to help David out last night despite knowing he was lying so David's gut was telling him that the man could be trusted. Second was getting out of this hospital and seeing what happened to everyone, see if Emma was here.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but give in to her curiosity, she hadn't even told Emma that she planned to make a morning visit to John Doe. It wasn't like she was obsessed or anything, it was completely normal for her to visit a recovering patient whom she had regularly given flowers to when he was still in a coma. She just wanted to make sure that he was recovering.

Sheriff Graham had left a short while ago, after asking John Doe a few questions. Now the man was left in his hospital room alone, looking questioningly at the hospital food served for breakfast, which Mary Margaret didn't blame him for. When she looked at him her stomach fluttered at the idea of talking to him as though she were in high school again working up the courage to talk to a cute boy. He looked so sad in that hospital bed. It must be so lonely, Mary Margaret thought, to think that you had no one in the world.

Mary Margaret had second thoughts about the idea of visiting him. She shouldn't feel the need to, she didn't know the man nor did he know her. But there was something, like a gravitational pull that was drawing her to him and she didn't want to try and ignore it. Besides if she were in his position, she'd appreciate the kindness of a stranger coming to visit.

Mary Margaret had been fiddling with her ring before she psyched herself up enough to stride to John Doe's hospital room door and knock with apprehension before slightly peeking into the room.

When John Doe looked up at her she had a flash. It was so pure the look he gave, so full of joy and love that she had envisioned a whole new world. For the briefest of moments, she saw them in another world, a world full of hope and magic, she felt that hope surge through her and then evaporate just as quickly as the rims of the hospital room fading back into her vision. Reality came flooding back and the hope she had felt had gone away with that fantastical world. It happened so quick that she didn't remember it had happened.

"Hello," He said, his facing still holding that joyful look and Mary Margaret couldn't get the thought out of her head that she had made this man so happy just by being here.

"Hi," She replied, walking into the room and tentatively sitting on the end of the bed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Much better now that I have someone nice to talk to," He smiled at her and her heartbeat sped a little. Was he flirting? Surely not.

"I'm sure the nurses here are just as friendly," Mary Margaret tested.

"But none of them are you," She could feel her cheeks flush as she nervously chewed the inside of her cheek. He chuckled lightly at her look.

"Well aren't you charming," Mary Margaret joked, she oddly liked the name charming because it certainly suited him, not knowing how her words caused the man to fault a little in his smile. Neither of the two knowing the storm that was about to walk through the door.

"David?" Both Mary Margaret and John Doe turned to the doorway of the hospital room, there a blonde woman stood seemingly stricken with joy looking directly at apparently John Doe- David. "David, is that you?" The woman stepped in, making her way to David's side as Mary Margaret awkwardly get off the bed.

Dr. Whale noticed the commotion, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The blonde woman wept joyfully disbelief at the sight before her as the man on the bed looked stunned, "Oh my god… David."

Mary Margaret looked between the two, "Excuse me, who are you?"

Regina walked in behind them, making all four turn to stare at her, "That's his wife, Kathryn Nolan."

Kathryn raised a shaking hand to stroke David's face, tears freely falling down her face. Mary Margaret felt her entire frame drop as her heart plummeted. He has a wife, she thought and she had started to hope…

"David?" Kathryn asked worryingly. "Do you remember me?"

David shook his head, "No I- uh don't remember anything." This was Abigail as in arranged marriage Abigail. Regina had a twisted sense of humour making him married to Abigail. Not that Abigail was a horrible woman, in fact David had grown to admire her for her cunningness but he just couldn't believe after how hard he fought to not marry her that in the end he was, even if it was just in the curse.

"Um, I-I don't understand," Mary Margaret wondered outload. "You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

Regina scoffed openly at the teacher's remark, "How can you ask such questions to the poor woman?"

Mary Margaret shrunk a little at the Mayor's threatening gaze, David feeling about ready to openly defend her before Kathryn sadly smiled at Mary Margaret, "It's fine Regina, she has every right to ask." Kathryn cleared her throat, "A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him," She paused, looking at David, "It was the worst mistake I ever made."

Dr. Whale tapped his pen, curiously asking, "You didn't go to look for him?'

"I had assumed he'd left town all this time," Kathryn reflected remorsefully looking at David. "Now I know why I never heard from you and I get to do something I've wanted to do forever."

"I- I think that's wonderful," Mary Margaret sighed.

Kathryn cupped David's hands in her own, "I'm so sorry, I hope we can have a second chance at us."

David couldn't help the harsh intake of breath because consciously choosing to be with Kathryn with his memories intact seemed wrong. Even if it was just a disguise to keep Regina unaware that he had his memories, he didn't think he could look at Snow if he did.

"I- I'm sorry," David started. "But I don't remember who you are."

"Being in a familiar environment can often help people with amnesia," Dr. Whale stated. "Perhaps staying in a place that you used to spend a lot of time in will help."

Regina grinned, "What an excellent idea, Doctor." Regina's smile dropped as she turned to Mary Margaret, "Ms Blanchard I would advise for us to leave the happy couple in peace."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement, "Yes- yes of course." Both of them left the room, leaving Dr. Whale to check on David and Kathryn at his side. In any other case, it would be considered a miracle, a happy ending to a struggling couple's life. However, while one of them was joyous at her husband's return, the other was sinking with guilt at the thought that he may very well have to keep up the image of 'happy couple' with a woman he did not love. All the while the woman he did love had no idea who he was or the fact that they had a daughter to find.

"Mrs. Nolan," Emma scoffed, picking at her breakfast remains with a fork. After the hospital, Mary Margaret had met up with Emma at Granny's and the two had taken to discussing the latest development in the John Doe mystery. "That sounds like a load of crap. I mean all this time that John Doe's been in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, Mrs. Nolan doesn't put out a missing person. Something's not right."

Mary Margaret sighed, "But why would she lie?" Mary Margaret while hopeful that whatever Emma was suggesting might be true, she had to be pragmatic about it. The idea that a woman, a woman who had shown such genuine emotions, would be acting. And acting for who? What reason could she possibly have to fake being the wife to David? So, it was silly to imagine that there was this whole conspiracy, this master plan, that had Mrs. Nolan faking being David's wife because in the real world that didn't happen and life was never that complicated.

Looking at Mary Margaret, Emma was reminded of the time she had seen a kid who discovered they were no longer going to be staying at their Dad's that weekend, but that wasn't just it, what was truly sad was the kid had gotten used to hearing that. They didn't throw a tantrum, they didn't complain but they had a look of disappointment and acceptance as they knew to except it. And that's how Mary Margaret looked right now. She wasn't acting out, she wasn't saying what a load of bullshit this sounded like, she was accepting the fact that she just lost a happy ending and it just made Emma frustrated.

"C'mon, Mary Margaret," Emma sighed, pressing her fingers to her eyelids, rubbing out the last few traces of sleep as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. "Isn't it strange that all these years Mayor Mills has been his emergency contact, that she only just found out that he had a wife. And when it's convenient she manages to solve the mystery that has been going on for god knows how long.

"I don't know, Emma," Mary Margaret took a ginger sip of now lukewarm coffee she knew she wasn't going to finish. "For all we know, they found something on the tapes that linked Kathryn to David, maybe he was talking in his sleep. Beside we should be happy, two people are now back together and can live happily ever after."

"Yeah, I suppose," Emma mumbled, still not fully believing, watching as the once sunny day was turning into a dusky sky and suddenly thinking how reflective it was. "I've been meaning to ask you but I just didn't want to bother you. Is that spare room still available?"

At this Mary Margaret brightened a little, a smile gracing her face at the question. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt so at comforted by another person. That feeling gotten when you're with your family which Mary Margaret had longed for all her life. Killian came close to being family, she'd consider him family in fact but this was different. This felt like something that had been missing from her for as long as she could remember and she was so glad that it was finally sinking back into her life. She nodded at Emma, "Yes, of course it is."

After breakfast, Mary Margaret had departed for school and Emma, well Emma was still trying to deal with the fact that this whole situation felt off.

"Did you hear?" Emma had barged into the library, the bell tinging rather aggressively in response to her abrupt entry.

"Mind the bell," Killian mumbled, flipping through today's newspaper before looking up at the force that nearly incapacitated his bell. "Hear what, darling?"

Emma stared at him, squinting her eyes as though she had heard his remark before rolling them, "The sudden and miraculous reappearance of John Doe or should I say David's wife."

"No, I hadn't," Killian folded the newspaper frowning, spinning his chair to face Emma now that she had his full attention. A wife now? That was unexpected, he hadn't acted as though he had a wife last night and Killian was sure that he had picked up on every lie the man told. So, when Emma explained what Mary Margaret had told her, about Mary Margaret visiting David, about how Regina had walked in with David's wife Kathryn. Emma had taken to sitting on the opposite side of the front desk as she regaled the story to Killian.

When the story was done and Emma leaned back in her seat, letting an exasperated sigh escape her. Killian cocked and eyebrow, "But Mary Margaret said that Kathryn was really happy to see David." 

"I know that and it's not Kathryn I'm suspicious about, it's Regina's involvement in the whole thing," Emma explained.

Killian pressed his fingers to the corners of his mouth, rubbing out his nervous tick in an attempt to occupy his hands from his tell about the talk he had with David. That night had brought about a change in perspective for Killian, a spiral that went deeper than a simple John Doe case with the idea that he may not be simply John Doe. Now, now Killian felt the case getting even more complicated with the new information that Emma brought. He recalled a time when he wouldn't have cared as much as he did now, when life was clear cut and the only problems he had were keeping tensions down between Ruby and Granny. Killian bit the corner of his bottom lip, "It certainly is suspicious. I wouldn't have even known about David being in a coma if it weren't for Mary Margaret telling me about him, I never recall a missing person being put out either even in the news. But I do know something else that may prove our suspicions."

"And what's that?"

"I talked to David last night," Killian started. "It appears he may not be as amnesiac as we think."

Emma's eyes widen at that, "Wait, did he tell you that?"

"No, but I can spot a lie and by the end he practically admitted that he remembers."

Emma nodded, "Then there is something wrong about this, especially if David is faking his amnesia and then him not knowing who his supposed 'wife' is."

Killian drummed his fingers, staring over at Figaro whose placid and implacable expression was belying the understanding that Killian knew was in there in his depths. Killian had noticed it through the many times Figaro had led him somewhere he needed to be that had happened too many times to ignore, yet he was but a simple cat who now couldn't offer any resolution to the case that both him and Emma found themselves confronted with. "There's no doubt about that."

"Okay, well we have to do something about it then," Emma urged, a renewed spark in her surging. It was the reason she liked being a bail bond woman, there was a thrill in doing the work, solving something.

"I don't think we can do much," Killian raised his hands in defence when Emma shot him a look. "Not that I don't want to but I'm a librarian and you don't have a job, neither of us have any authority, not enough to push a case like this forward enough."

"Fine," It wasn't what Emma had wanted to hear but sadly it was the truth about it. The most Killian could do was ask around, people would be willing to talk to him because he's lived here for so long but Emma? She could do crap all, the most she could do was snoop around and maybe dig up some evidence on a case that Regina seemed to be manipulating, which also meant that there was a high chance that if Regina didn't want her to find something, she wouldn't find it. Why had she even come here? She shouldn't be getting involved with this.

"Now don't pout, Swan, it simply isn't a good look on you."

"Oh? And you'd know what'd look good on me?" Emma smirked than thought 'oh shit'. What have you done? You're seriously flirting with this guy. That was so stupid. You need to leave before this gets too out of hand.

There it was again- that flutter in Killian's core whenever Emma spoke to him without restraint, somehow; a person she'd known her entire life. In moments like these, Killian didn't quite know how to handle interaction with her, what prompted her from cold and reserve to light-hearted and free. During the first times this had happened with Emma, Killian had still carried doubts that what Emma expressed in these moments was real, her playfulness quick to dissipate as soon as she felt any sincerity on Killian's part. Yet Emma had returned each time, had still talked to Killian with interest as though she was testing him- like she wanted more- and he liked that about her. Killian wanted to work for it- to find something worth working for- and he believed on more than just a surface level, he had found that in Emma. The truth of it was that he was simply prepared to find someone who filled him with emotional support and acceptance that he yearned for.

Killian leaned over the desk, coming into her personal space, close enough to smell the sweet fragrance of her perfume. What he saw in Emma now was all that he hoped to see- genuine emotions. First desire and amusement, but then the flood of panic that rolled over the first two; fear spiking at the implications. But Killian was confident now that he was winning over the last ones. "I can certainly think of a few things."

His confidence was well placed when Emma leaned into him, meeting him in the middle, her hair falling gracefully to her front. "Mmm, too bad you can't test those things out." Emma's mind flickered nervously from 'what the hell is she thinking' to 'goddammit why the hell not'. Why was she risking it with this guy? And why was his charm working so well on her? It was a tug and pull between them and Emma was playing along with it.

"We'll see about that."

"Excuse me?" A voice piped up, causing the two of them to jump from their trance and whip their heads around. There in the library stood Tiana, staring at the two with peaked curiosity.

Killian coughed abruptly before taking a step back, "Right, Tiana I- uh didn't hear you come in."

Tiana smirked at that while Emma seemed caught up in embarrassment that caused her to blush madly.

"So- um I should be going," Emma said quickly, giving Tiana a small nod before leaving.

"So, have you asked her?" Tiana asked, putting her book in the returns.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows, "Asked her what?"

Tiana rolled her eyes at him, "To go out with her. Heck I barely even know you two and I can see it."

"Um, well, we're not…" Killian scratched behind his ear, "We're not really there yet."

"You'll get there, I can tell." Tiana chuckled a little at the flustered Killian.

Killian straightened, pulling the book to scan it as returned, with the deliberate intention into trying to compose himself. "I hope so."

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I hope I have just fixed this chapter because it looked like a gibberish mess when I posted it, thanks for letting me know teamhook!**

 **As I said in my previous notes for this chapter before it got ruined. Such a ridiculous wait, I know. I can't even promise regular updates for this story because I can't keep it. But I can promise to write when I can.**

 **Thanks to all the people who give feedback still, it's amazing to hear it.**

 **Have a wonderful day people!**


End file.
